Let the Instinct Take Over
by They Named Me After The BadGuy
Summary: AU Set imediately after 2x11, it leads up to some important discoveries, and there are several pairings. There are non slash Serek moments later, but I like the way the TV show does i. It's largely about Stiles, but it addresses everyone else too. Read and review. UPDATE! I have been thinkning crazy thoughts, and It is all leading up to something big. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_So this picks up where 2x11 left off. Right on the field after the game. This is just to fill the time between now and the finale. Please enjoy it isn't finished yet, but I will probablly only publish one or two more chapters. I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't make all the lovely fans wait nine months to watch it again._

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski whipped his head around, continuing to call out for his son. Lydia didn't notice anything but the lack of a heart beat in Jackson's chest as Melissa continued to try and bring a pulse back up in the boy on the ground until the EMT could bring the stretcher around. Isaac and Scott shot looks directly at one another immediately realizing that Gerard hadn't let the night end so simply.

"What the hell happened?" Scott whispered to Isaac as they turned to look at each other. "Where is Stiles? Gerard must have taken him."  
"He has to be close. In the twenty seconds that the lights were out and the past couple of minutes he can't have gotten far."

"We have to find him. We can't be spilt up though. We should check the Argent's house."

"Then the abandoned station, that's where we have been staying, maybe the Argent's have figured it out." Isaac offered.

"No, if they figured out that the train station is where Derek has kept you and the other wolves then that is exactly where they are going." Scott said. "That's where we have to go. They will be expecting it."

"It's a trap then? We are walking into a trap, just like that?" Isaac asked.

"Listen, we don't have a choice. They knew we wouldn't have a choice and this is what it comes down to. I'm going. Are you coming or not?" Scott had known it would be like this, only he expected Stiles to be standing beside him making witty remarks to try and minimalize the situation as much as the situation could be minimalized. Scott waited for Isaac to respond.

"I told you I trust you. I'll come with you. We should stay close enough together to keep aware of each other, but far enough so if one of us gets caught we don't get caught at the same time." Isaac looked at Scott, as he clenched his jaw ever so slightly.

"I have to tell my mom I'm going to try and do something. I'll be right behind you."

Derek had been left alone by Peter, who had disappeared to leave Derek to contemplate the proposition. He heard the howl of a wolf, one of his wolves. He recognized it as a call of distress and headed towards the abandoned station. His heart sputtered for a moment, realizing that at least one of them had decided to stay with him. He ran as fast as he could, sensing something else was wrong. What was it?

There was more than one person in trouble tonight. Multiple lives were at stake here and Derek was afraid that Scott wouldn't be on his side to help. He didn't want to be a failure, but Peter was right, that was all Derek was at this moment. A failure.

He tried not to think about anything but the fact that one of his Betas needed him. Probably all of his Betas needed him right now. He had to focus on his Betas, his pack. His family.

His feet moved him methodically through the woods, faster than he was used to running. It must have been extra adrenaline or something. His heart was pounding and his mind was being forced blank. Gerard kept pushing his way back into Derek's mind and Derek fought to keep Gerard out. Derek would win. He knew he would win. Somewhere inside he knew that he had to win. If he didn't it was all over and he and the rest of his pack were dead. Gerard would even turn on Scott.

Derek had no idea that Gerard had already turned on Scott.

Lydia sat next to Jackson in the EMT, holding his hand. They hadn't gotten a pulse back until he was inside the vehicle. Even now his pulse was weak and he was still unconscious. Lydia had refused to let go of Jackson and was so emotional that they had no choice but to allow her to ride to the hospital.

The ride was going according to plan when suddenly Jackson's heartbeat because more regular, and then intensely rapid in a matter of a minute. The heart monitor was going crazy.

"What? What's happening to him? Jackson! Jackson, please wake up, calm down. It's okay, I'm here. I love you. Please. Jackson." Lydia started screaming.

"Get her off of him. We have to try and stabilize him before his heart gets so rapid that it gives out." One of the EMT's said to the other as he tried to pull Lydia from Jackson's body.

"I have to see if I can put pressure on the abdominal wounds. With a heartbeat like that he could bleed out fast." The other EMT said lifting up Jackson's lacrosse jersey.

"We don't have enough hands for thi-" The other EMT was cut off.

"What the holy Hell? His wounds are gone almost completely. There is just blood here, and scratches. That's not possible." The other man said.

"Are you sure you are checking the right place, the wounds can't have just been scratches, they were punctures and gashes."

Before either EMT could say anything else Jackson's eyes snapped open and in seconds he had knocked both EMT's unconscious and grabbed Lydia by the arm.

"Jackson, what are you doing? How did you do that to them? You were dead you can't- You have to lie down, you have to go to the hospital."

The EMT in the front was yelling to find out what was going on and by the time he turned around to look at the stretcher, he saw Jackson's face become covered in scales. He didn't fully transform but he lunged toward Lydia as she stood paralyzed with fear. She let out a blood curdling scream as he held her in one arm and ripped the doors off of the ambulance, then jumped out and ran away with her in his arms.

Lydia kept screaming for Jackson to stop, but he just kept running and no matter how hard or how many times Lydia hit him, he didn't.

"Are you sure Derek heard you? Why isn't he here yet? Derek should be here by now. I know we can't go in there without a plan." Scott said.

"I know he heard me okay. I can feel him somehow. He will be here soon. He wouldn't not come if one of us called. He knows we are in trouble." Isaac said nervously.

"Okay, wait, I think I hear something." Scott said.

Derek burst through the trees less than a minute after Scott said he heard something. He saw Isaac and was relieved but when he saw Scott he felt a knot in his stomach.

"Derek Gerard used the Kanima at the game to-" Isaac was cut off by Derek.

"Gerard has the Kanima and you're working with Scott? You're working with Scott? Do you know that's he's been going behind our backs and working with Gerard? Did you know that Isaac?" Derek didn't waste any time.

"You did what?" Isaac stopped mid-sentence and looked at Scott. Scott's face turned red and he felt shame for the first time since he had started lying.

"It's not what you think, I swear." Scott defended himself.

"Oh I'm sure it's exactly what I think it is. He threatened you didn't he? And he told you if you cooperated with him everyone you cared about would be safe. I know that Argent's. I've known them for a long time, and the only things they know how to do is hunt and manipulate." Derek growled.

"He was going to kill my mother! What was I supposed to do? I didn't know he would turn on me! I didn't know he would gain control of the Kanima!" Scott argued back.

"Gerard will not stop. And Allison, she's not Allison anymore. She's just another Argent now. They are barely even human themselves and they hunt us! What have any of us done to them? You trusted Gerard, AND you trusted Allison, you were twice as stupid as I ever was!"

"You have to help Derek, I think they might have Erica and Boyd, I don't know how I know but I do. I can feel it." Isaac stepped in between Derek and pleaded with him. "Gerard made Jackson stab himself. And then he took Stiles."

Jackson stopped running.

"Jackson what is going on? Why does your face look like that? How are you doing this? You're scaring me." Lydia was pleading as Jackson put her down and turned his back to her.

"It didn't work. I thought I had it. Why didn't it work?!" Jackson put his hands of his head in distress.

"Please Jackson. Just tell me. I promise you won't scare me anymore than what just happened. Or what happened to me before. Please, Jackson just trust me. For once, trust me! Please Jackson. Trust me." Lydia had been brave enough to move towards Jackson. Her body was inches away from his. She put her hand on the back of his neck and let it run down his shoulder. She closed her eyes and he turned to put his head against her head. She kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to look at his face, she knew it would scare her and she didn't want to be scared. It was silent for a minute.

"I'm not me all of the time. Someone or something else is taking over me. I can feel it tugging at me right now. On the field, I could feel it. It had me. It wanted me to hurt you. But I stopped it, at the last second I got it. I stabbed myself, with these claws, I didn't know I had. I thought it would stop. I killed myself, but it won't let me die." Jackson pulled her head away from him, and she could see the monster taking over his body. Her face was covered in tears. "You have to go. I don't know how long I can fight it. Please run. Run now, because whatever has control over me wants me to take you. It's calling me right now. You have to go. Please Lydia just go." He pushed her back gently by her shoulders. When Lydia started to shake her head no he got angry and began losing his control over the Kanima. "Lydia, go now! Go!"

But it was too late, the Jackson had lost out to the Kanima and he lunged at Lydia again, and carried her away screaming, towards Gerard and the abandoned station.

Stiles woke up with a throbbing in his head and the feeling of restraints about his wrists. Then a sinking feeling in his stomach made him realize that the horror and the screaming he had been dreading, was the frame work for his inevitable crash.

You guys know that I'm not a werewolf right? I can't wolf out or lizards out or anything like that. I'm pretty sure the old guy in the corner could catch me if he wanted to. So can I ask why I'm tied up? I'm only 16 so if it's a kinky thing, that probably not going to work out too well, legally. I actually know the law pretty well and-" Stiles was talking but was cut short by Gerard.

"You're the smart one aren't you? Scott's smart friend. The brains of the pack." Gerard moved closer to Stiles.

"Um… yes, yes and no to the last one. I told you I'm a human. I don't belong to any pack. I don't really know how I got mixed up in this actually. One day I was a normal kid, with a normal best friend, and the next I was a normal kid with a werewolf best friend. And it's all been downhill from there." Stiles rolled his head around as Gerard pulled Stiles into a sitting position. They stared at each other for a minute until Stiles said, "You have me, you're little bargaining chip. I think I was a poor decision by the way. So, can we take these ropes off of my wrists? Please. They are already a little sore from today."

"You don't think I brought you here just to chat do you? No, sir. You see, for some reason, everyone is dying to save you. Always you? Scott I get. But all the other wolves and Derek, even Jackson fights my powers when it comes to you. Tonight he beat me for a bit, stabbing himself with his own claws. I have him now though. He's on his way, with that pretty little red head." Gerard threw Lydia in Stiles face.

"Leave her out of this! God Damn it! Please leave her out of this."

"Oh no, she survived the bite, and she didn't turn. She's dangerous. The wolves, the Kanima, and Lydia are all very dangerous. When something is that dangerous you don't let it live. You kill it, before it kills you."

Stiles stared back into Gerard's face. "We're kids. We're all kids. That doesn't bother you? Yes, okay it's your job, and I get it about Kate or whatever, but isn't it going to keep you up at night if you kill everyone? People that don't deserve it?" Stiles tried to struggle forward.

"You listen to me, Mr. Stilinski, I have done things you couldn't even imagine, killing the likes of you and that pack, won't bother me a bit. Especially because I won't be killing anyone." Stiles looked at Gerard, waiting for the blow he could sense coming.

"But I will."

Gerard stood up and stepped back to reveal what Stiles had expected. It was Allison. She had her bow in hand and a quiver on her back.

"I'll kill them."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so it's taking me longer to get to where I wanted with Stiles than I thought, but like I said it ends up being really about Stiles, so bare with me... Please. The Allison I am ambraciong is based on the Allison that she saw in her trippy Wolf's Bane Nightmare. Please Read and Review. I love it.

* * *

Derek's face became even more saddled with brooding features as his eye brows banged together across his forehead and he let out a growl.

"How did he get Stiles? How did you let that happen? I thought you were trying to protect people Scott? And you let Gerard take your best friend?"

"I was trying to protect everyone on the field, and Isaac had a run in with Gerard in the locker room. Look, one second Jackson was just standing there and nothing was happening. The next minute the lights on the field went out and people were running around screaming. When the lights came back up everyone was huddled around Jackson on the field and Stiles was missing! But I know he has to be down there in that station." Scott stepped closer to Derek, almost in a challenging way.

"And Erica and Boyd have to be there too, Derek. We could end this all tonight." Isaac's eyes flashed with hope. He knew the pack was all he had left.

"And we could also all die tonight." Derek said to Isaac, even though they both knew he they were going down there tonight, whether they died or not. "And how am I supposed to trust you? You betrayed me before, more than once!" Derek turned to Scott.

"Because it's Stiles! Trust me because it's Stiles, and as much as you and everyone else hate to admit it, he's the only one we all trust." Scott shouted back. "Now we have to go down there, because if we don't then this is all over and we lose."

Derek stood for a minute thinking over what Scott said. It was all true. Without his pack he was nothing, and he couldn't stand to be nothing again. He could recall the little moments that made him feel like he was doing something right. Boyd and Erica, he realized they anchored each other. And he could see the control in Isaac's eyes. Derek knew he could be a good Alpha. And he couldn't be a good Alpha without his pack.

And then somehow Stiles pushed everyone along, but Derek already new that. He remembered those moments when he used his anger when he tried to fight what was almost like animal magnetism. They had to save Stiles, because Stiles saved all of them, Derek, several times. Too many times to over look.

"We can't go in without a plan." Derek agreed with a powerful sigh.

Stiles eyes glazed over when he saw how far gone Allison was. She wasn't Allison at that point, she was just like Gerard. Stiles couldn't help feeling helpless. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like he was watching his father get hit by Matt again. He felt so useless, and paralyzed. His brown eyes were stuck on Allison.

"Two of Derek's Beta's are in the already tied up in the other room. They will wake up soon and they will start howling for Derek. He will come. And when he comes I'll kill him, and whoever comes with him. And then his Beta's, there won't be any use for them. They don't have anything anyway. And Omega's never survive. Better to put them out of their misery now than wait."

"Wait, Erica and Boyd? You have Erica and Boyd? They left Derek. They left his pack; he won't come if they left his pack. Allison what are you doing? What about Scott?" Stiles asked, thinking maybe he could coax her into reason with Scott.

"Shut up, Stiles. If Derek doesn't come for his Beta's he'll come for you. Either way he's dead." Allison responded, not lowering her head to speak, just smiling, cruelly, looking straight ahead as if picturing herself filling Derek's body with her shining razor sharp arrows. Stiles was about to speak when his words were cut off.

"Allison, you don't need to do this." It was her father. Stiles thought he might be the only sane Argent there was left, if there were such a thing as a sane Argent. "Listen, we do things by the code here. We don't kill because we want revenge."

"This is not revenge! It's retribution!" Allison turned around to look at him.

"You think she's old enough, Gerard? You think she knows the difference? She's a seventeen year old child! She can't make rational decisions about this. She can't set her heart aside when it comes to this and neither can you. So no, this is not retribution, this is revenge. Cold, cruel, unjustifiable revenge. That is not what we are about. That is not what we do." Chris was moving towards Allison. "We are letting this boy go." Chris stepped forward to untie Stiles.

"If you touch him I'll shoot you too." Allison had her bow at the ready, aimed at her father. He stood up and looked at Allison directly in the eyes.

"You're so much like Kate now. She was my sister and I loved her, but you are heading down the same path she was."

"I don't see how that's such a bad thing." Gerard answered back with a defensive tone. "She died doing her job."

"No, Gerard. She died because she took it too far. She took it too far six years before that. That was when she fell down the slippery slope." Chris saw the look on Gerard's face. "Don't try to pretend you don't know exactly what I'm talking about."

"She did what she had to! That's your sister, that's your blood! You don't want someone to pay for that?!" Gerard was booming and Stiles was doing his best not to be noticed, looking around for anything that could help get him out of his situation. He thought he saw red eyes through the pane of glass across the hall, but decided to keep it to himself. He couldn't have his rescuers killed trying to save him.

"No, it is not my job to make people pay for anything! I don't have a vendetta. Derek did not kill Kate, and he didn't kill your mother. He bit her and she chose to die! She didn't have to, she chose it. I wanted her to live. I wanted to find a way around it, but she didn't want to live that way. If anyone did this to you, Allison it was her."

"She was your wife. She was my mother! How can you not want Derek dead?!" Allison screamed. "Because I want him dead. I want to make him suffer until he wishes he were dead."

Stiles noticed after that moment that Allison's face fell from her distraught expression and the corners of her mouth curved up ever so slightly. The next thing Stiles saw was Chris fall to the ground paralyzed and Jackson standing there with half his face covered in scales. He dropped Lydia on the ground next to Stiles.

"Oh, yeah, Dad, Grandpa now controls the Kanima. Don't worry you'll be fine, you're just paralyzed for now. Just long enough so you can't stop me."

"Allison you don't have to do this. Don't go down this road." Chris said.

"It's too late. I don't have a choice anymore." Allison could hear her father pleading with her still, but she didn't listen anymore.

Lydia stood up to walk towards Allison, "Principal Argent? Allison? Allison, what's going on? Please tell me. I don't know what's going on. Jackson is not Jackson. He's a monster and I'm scared. I've been seeing things. I don't know what's going on! What are you doing?" Allison pointed her bow at Lydia.

"You need to stop. Stop talking right now. Sit down and don't say anything, if you want to keep Jackson safe." Allison pointed her bow at Jackson.

"Okay, okay. Don't hurt him please. Don't hurt anyone, Allison."

"Well that's not really an option, my dear. But if you cooperate you will be safe. Allison, why don't you go check on our Betas, they should be waking up soon." Gerard spoke. He walked a few yards away to a duffel bag where he occupied his hands and attention.

"I don't know why I'm here." Lydia whimpered as she sat down next to Stiles. "I don't know what's wrong with Jackson."

"We are here for… leverage. They are using us as bait, and they want to use us for bargaining." Stiles was whispering to Lydia, with his eyes glued to Gerard's back. "They think they will come for us, Derek and Scott. And probably Isaac. And well, Jackson, that's a really long and complicated story, but if we make it out of here I promise I'll tell you."

"Stiles, what do you mean if we make it out of here? They just said we would be safe." Lydia pressured Stiles.

"Well, with the way things are going, it doesn't see likely that they will just let us go. I think they want to kill us. All of us. And I don't know what's going on with Allison, exactly, but I know that she's lost her mind because her mom killed herself. No one has been right since the night Matt died."

"The night of my party." Lydia said.

"Yeah."

"Stiles, I think something happened that night to me too. I was feeling strange. And all I can remember, I don't know it might have been a dream, but all I can remember is being here and seeing Derek Hale. And then I was at the burnt down house his family used to live in. And when I was there, there was this hole in the floor and I put Derek's hand in the hole, and when the light shone down through the hole Derek opened his eyes. And then a man, a man who had been in my other dreams, he came out of the ground, like someone who came back from the grave. I remember pieces like that, but not very clearly. The next thing I remember clearly is the next morning waking up and feeling… alright." Stiles didn't say anything for a minute.

"Holy Shit."

"What, what is it?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing, but if I live until tomorrow, my life just got a whole lot more complicated."

Lydia and Stiles heads both snapped up at the sound of snarls and screams and at the same moment Stile's lungs expelled all the air that filled them as he saw Derek's figure appear in the shadows, surrounded on either side by yellow glowing eyes.

As her head rolled in her moments of waking, Erica noticed her body was sore in the places where Allison had shot her with her arrows. She couldn't even remember how many times she or Boyd had been shot. She could only remember cry and begging for Allison to stop. She didn't know if Boyd was even alive until she saw him hanging by his hands next to her.

"Boyd. Boyd? Boyd can you hear me?"

"Erica, are you alright?"

"I'm fine for now. I thought Allison had killed you. I don't know what's going on."

"I don't either. I know she wants Derek. If she gets Derek then we are dead, but if she doesn't get Derek we are dead. It doesn't matter at this point. The only way we are getting out of this is by some sort of miracle."

Allison's footsteps came from around the corner and then she was standing in front of the defenseless Betas.

"Your Alpha should be coming soon. Then he should be dead shortly after that. And then you will be dead. And all will be right in the world." Allison had her bow in one hand and the other she had a knife in. "Those ropes have Wolf's bane residue on them so that inner wolf is just scratching away inside. How does it feel?" Allison smiled curiously at Erica and Boyd.

"Why are you doing this, Allison? We've done nothing to you. We were going to leave tonight. I swear. We were going to leave tonight. Boyd and I, we were leaving." Erica was whimpering.

"Don't, don't cry Erica, it's no use. She's made up her mind, and she's decided to kill us. Right, Allison?" Boyd let out a low growl.

"Yes, I am. But first I'm going to kill Derek. Because he killed bit my mother and because of that she had to kill herself! Derek killed my mother and I can't let that go unpunished. But you two, you didn't do anything to stop him! You let him kill her."

"Allison, Derek bit your mother, but not out of spite. We were at the rave that night, trying to capture Jackson. Your mother tried to kill Scott, and Derek saved him, then your mother tried to kill Derek and he lost control and bit her. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't even know until afterwards. You can't blame anyone for that. That was no one's fault."

Allison walked towards Boyd rapidly. "Do you think that changes anything? Because it doesn't. And as for not blaming anyone for it," Allison reached up with the knife still in her hand, "I can blame whoever the Hell I want."

Erica let out a scream and Boyd howled in pain as Allison shoved the blade into the top of his shoulder socket.


	3. Chapter 3

So I guess there will be at least one more chapter depending on how I feel and how long I want to drag this out. Pease just read andreview. Let me know what youthinkor what you thnk might happen next or just if you want me to cotinue on. I got to focus more on stiles this time and I hope you like t. Read and Review please. It make sme all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

Derek let out a low, deep growl as he edged his way out of the shadows, his eyes were red, and his lips were pulled back to reveal his teeth, but he remained in his human form. Scott and Isaac, however, had transformed and as they edged forward they caught a glimpse of Stiles and Lydia sitting on the ground, Stiles bound at his wrists.

"Ah, Derek, you came. Just like I had hoped to be honest. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Gerard smirked at Derek as Derek scowled, glancing between Gerard and the huddle on the ground. Derek noticed that Chris was paralyzed and began to listen more closely for any footsteps.

"Well, we didn't have a choice. You have half the pack here, along with Stiles, Lydia and Jackson. I have to give you credit. From what I hear you gave quite the dramatic performance at the game. Jackson killing himself?" Derek spoke back.

"Oh, that wasn't part of the plan, he had momentary control. It worked out quite beautifully though, don't you think. We are all here. It will be easy to kill all of you quickly. And then, well any stragglers won't be a problem, not with how well I have Allison trained. I knew she had a lot of potential when I arrived here, but I think she's comparable to my own Kate." Derek growled at Gerard's mention of Kate, and Scott stepped forward, raising his brows at sound of Allison's name.

"Where is Allison?" Scott asked, and Derek swept his hand up through the air, already knowing that Scott would be disappointed once he saw her, but wouldn't believe anything he actually did so.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere torturing Derek's Betas, two of them anyway. And waiting for all of you. Oh, she's been waiting for all of you, she'll be glad you came. You see, she orchestrated this whole thing. Chris here thought were just going to kidnap the pups to lure in the Alpha, but Allison and I had a different idea. Oh she's quite the leader. I can see why you love her Scott." The wolves hadn't noticed the whimpering down the hall until Allison's laugh echoed down the hall. "That must be her."

"I can hear Boyd and Erica. Derek I need to go help them." Isaac whispered.

"Oh, you can go, I won't stop you. No I'm not killing anyone tonight, this is Allison's night." Gerard smiled his eerie old man smile.

"Go. Scott, go with him. With two of you there is a better chance that you can save them. Work together, communicate, I have it in here. Go." Derek didn't even turn to look at them; he kept his eyes shared between Stiles and Lydia on the floor and Gerard across the room. Scott and Isaac cautiously crept towards Allison's laughter and Erica and Boyd's howls.

Stiles sat on the ground holding Lydia near to him, he had positioned himself so that he could see both Derek and Gerard, but he couldn't see any of the other two men that had been with Gerard when Stiles was captured at the game.

Stiles had been sitting there the entire time, looking at Scott, his best friend, and not once did he even glance his way, but at the mention of Allison he was off to go save Boyd and Erica. Not that he wanted Boyd and Erica to die, and in the company of Allison, they would obviously die, but Scott had known Stiles his entire life and he didn't even look at him. Isaac was understandable, but Scott?

It was breaking his heart. It was also breaking his heart that Lydia kept saying "Jackson, where's Jackson?" Wait, that was actually a good question. Where was Jackson? Stiles face pulled its features in on themselves, his bright brown eyes sweeping every visible area for Jackson, or the Kanima. Derek caught his frightened gaze and visibly tensed up. Scott and Isaac were not visible anymore and Stiles heard Derek speak.

"Why are you doing this? Lydia survived the bite of and Alpha, but Stiles is just a kid with a big mouth, bad timing and an idiot for a best friend, he doesn't have to be here, so just let him go." Derek said very slowly.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, he knows too much. And he did an excellent job of luring you in here." Gerard grinned and Derek deepened his glare. Stiles sat on the floor hushing Lydia, still looking for a way to get out, but confused by why what Gerard had said.

"I came to save my pack."

"Oh yes, those wolves howling in the other room. You're doing a fine job of that." Stiles saw Gerard moving closer to him and before he could move away, Gerard picked him up by the collar of his jersey and held him to his chest with a knife to his throat while Stiles faced outward.

"Stiles! Please don't hurt Stiles. Please just let us go, let Jackson go." Lydia screamed, on the verge of tears again.

"Hush girl." Stiles wiggled his shoulders in Gerard's grasp; he knew that he couldn't die like this. What about his dad, and Scott's mom. Maybe he didn't have a lot of people in this town to stay alive for, but he did have his dad. And all his dad has is him. He had to get out of this alive.

Gerard brought the blade closer to Stiles neck. Derek growled and took a step towards Gerard. "You can move closer if you want to, but I will have this floor coated with his blood before you can get to me." Stiles swallowed and his Adams apple bumped the blade and he could feel how sharp it was. Derek saw this and settled back, sinking into a crouch. "Yes, that's a good dog." Gerard smiled then hit Stiles on the back of the head with the handle of his knife and threw Stiles on the ground.

The instant reaction Stiles had was to push his hands to the place where Gerard had hit him, but his hands were bound so he curled into himself, looping his hands over his head and applying pressure with this inside of his wrists. Stiles was relieved to be out of Gerard's grasp and out from under the threat of the blade at his throat.

"God Dammit dude, you're a bitch!" Stiles said to Gerard.

"I wouldn't take that tone if I were you, Stilinski. I have means by which to make you suffer." Gerard narrowed his eyes at Stiles then flashed up to Derek who was still standing across the room. Then Stiles face washed pale because he could see Jackson walking out of the shadows towards them. Derek followed Stiles gaze and he barred his teeth for a moment.

"I'll make you a deal." Gerard mocked, "If you make it to Stiles before Jackson, then you can take him out of here. But if not, well then," Gerard's eyes widened with his threat, "Stiles dies."

All Stiles saw was Derek bolt towards him, and at the same time Jackson rushed at him also, and Stiles eyes could barely catch everything that was happening at such inhuman speeds. Derek had a hand on Stiles shoulder, but then Derek twisted his own body in the direction that Jackson was coming from.

Stiles could hear Lydia screaming, "Jackson what are you doing? Jackson!"

Then Stiles heard Derek grunt and the grip he had on Stiles shoulder loosened, and Derek fell down next to Stiles. Jackson's face was completely covered in scales, his eyes were changed, and his body was taking the shape of the Kanima.

Allison laughed as she ripped the knife out of Boyd's shoulder.

"It hurts doesn't it? Can you feel yourself losing control yet? You chose this. You picked this life and now you will face the consequences." Allison pointed her knife to Erica's face. "Doesn't it kill you to be so powerful and still so helpless?"

Erica's eyes flicked up over Allison's shoulder. Allison caught this and quickly shoved her knife into the hilt on her hip; she then swung her body around reaching for an arrow and firing right next to Isaac. Isaac barely missed the arrow as he jumped on top of a stack of boxes and crates. Allison readied her cross bow with another arrow while Scott appeared next to Isaac.

"Stop, Allison, you don't have to do this." Scott said as Isaac stood growling, assessing the best way to get at Erica and Boyd.

"You know, everyone keeps saying that, but I don't think you realize that I do! Derek took my mother from me, and all of you stood back and did nothing! I said I wouldn't hurt you unless you tried to stop me, so now you've given me no choice. But hey, you're just like every other werewolf. I don't know why I thought I could trust you." Allison was about to fire at Scott, but she hadn't noticed Isaac creep to her peripherals until he suddenly flew at her knocking her to the ground and the bow out of her hand. Scott didn't think, but ran to the bow and kicked it against the wall breaking it as it crashed against the brick.

Isaac had reached Erica and Boyd using his claws to cut through the thick rope they were hanging by at the wrists. They dropped to the ground and Boyd howled quietly as the pressure released from his injured shoulder. Allison shook with anger as she lifted herself off of the ground; Scott latched onto her movement responding in sync, locking into a predatory dance. As she stood she lifted a knife from either side of her hilt, and crouched with the blades in both hands.

"You have to go now; you are both too weak to fight right now. Go." Isaac whispered as he turned to look over his shoulder at Scott and Allison.

"No, we'll stay." Erica answered gasping.

"We left once, but this is all we have now. I can't leave again." Boyd added. Isaac looked at them with understanding and hope that maybe tonight would not end in disaster and maybe they had a shot at winning. He stood up and turned to face the two in the middle of the room. Boyd and Erica transformed and hobbled towards Scott, standing behind them.

Allison ran at Scott with her blades at the ready.

"Take them to Derek, or get them out of here." Scott growled to Isaac. Scott ran towards Allison, not with the intention to hurt her, but to distract her away from the other wolves.

"That's where we all need to be." Erica said.

"But what about the Kanima? Gerard would just make it kill us." Isaac offered.

Scott was moving around the room, "Let's make a run for it, if we are all in there, then he can't get us at the same time, and we have the numbers on them."

Scott knocked Allison's blows away and in her rage she was becoming exhausted.

"Derek? Derek!" Stiles was scared out of his mind, the one person who was supposed to save him wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. How would this be happening? All those times Stiles saved Derek or kept him alive had to mean something to the universe. And Stiles didn't even get his payback, Derek was supposed to save him, so they would be even. Why couldn't Derek save him when he needed it? It was so un-fucking-fair.

The Kanima was holding Lydia in seconds, to restrain her, but she kept calling him Jackson. Everything seemed so out of place again for Stiles, all he knew to do was try to roll Derek over to see if he was still alive. Before Stiles could reach over Gerard pulled him up by the collar and said, "You can't save anyone now. You aren't a werewolf, you aren't a Kanima, you don't have any special skills except the skill to gain people trust. That is your greatest strength, and ironically, everyone else's weakness. How does it feel to know that you are going to kill all of your friends? Everyone you care about, except for your father. No he'll live. And he'll fall into the bottle just like you have always been so afraid of. So how does it feel?" Gerard sneered in Stiles face.

"It probably feels a lot like when you find out your daughters throat got ripped out because you turned her into a monster. Probably a lot like that." Stiles shot back with the angriest look anyone had ever seen on his face and his brown eyes flooded with anger.

Gerard angrily slammed the boy against the ground, pulled him back up and punched him in the face, repeating the action three times until he was suddenly pulled off in a quick jerking motion. Stiles brought his hands up to his face to cover it from any blow he might receive.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott was the one who had pulled Gerard from Stiles and now Gerard was in Boyd's grasp. "Are you alright? Stiles?"

"Physically I'll live, but I think I'm going to have some serious mental scars. Ar eyou okay you're bleeding,"Stilesasked as Scott helped him up, looking threateningly and Gerard.

"I'm okay, it's already healing." Scott said.

"Wait, where are Jackson and Lydia? They were here just now." Stiles said urning around the large room, confused.

"Oh they are close by, and if you don't let me go, he'll rip the girls head off." Gerard laughed.

"Let him go, he's not joking. He used him to stab Derek. Derek, I don't know if he's dead I didn't get to check. But he can't be dead right Scott?" Stiles asked as Scott undid the rope tied around Stiles wrists and Boyd release Gerard.

Stiles was moving towards Derek's motionless body when he noticed several things simultaneously. The first was that Erica and Isaac came running from the direction that Allison had gone when she left to torture Erica and Boyd. Erica was screaming, but Stiles for some reason couldn't hear it. Second Chris's body was gone from where it had been. And third, he could feel an intense sharp pain in his abdomen, his breath hitched and he felt very cold all of the sudden as he heard a long hiss.

* * *

So what do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

So please don't hate me for this cahpter. there will be at least one more, unlss I feel like conitnuing it indefenitly. Please don't hate me. I just wrote what felt right. I dolove reviews though. This was a tough chapter to finish though. Look for more soon, please! Please read and review.

* * *

Stiles turned his head to face forward, looking down at the stabbing pain in his abdomen. He saw the Kanima's claws dug into his stomach. It hissed and yanked away its hand, ripping Stiles open, moving back towards the shadows. He fell to his knees, holding his hands to his wounds as tightly as he could. He found that he could taste the blood from when he had been hit earlier, and that his mouth was now filling with more hot harsh liquid he could only hope wasn't blood. Stiles hadn't caught his breath yet, but he could hear Scott screaming for him as well as Erica and Lydia.

Scott lunged at the Kanima, which quickly averted his attack as it was already backing away into the shadows. Scott fell to the ground next to Stiles, in between him and Derek. "Stiles, come on man, you're gonna be okay. We are gonna be fine." Soon Erica was by Stiles side and while they were overlooking Stiles they heard a roar and a howl of pain.

Scott looked to Derek's body to see it struggling to rise from the ground. His shoulders were the first to move with conviction. Derek growled and threw his head back. His eyes were red and his transition had completed. He pulled his teeth back with a menacing crunch and snarl. He looked at Stiles' gushing wound and the hands holding pressure to it. He stood at full height and let out the most frightening roar a wolf could give. He caught sight of the Kanima, as Gerard ordered it forward and Derek was crouched to attack.

Isaac had been standing next to Erica before Stiles was attacked. His face was twisted with shock, and his brows sank lower on his face, he was moving towards the boy on the floor, after Erica when he felt the blades enter between his shoulder blades. His instinct was to crush his shoulders together to make the pain go away and soon he could feel the blades leaving his back as he fell to the ground in agony.

"Isaac!" Erica's face distorted in her screams.

Allison stood panting with her knives up by her head, having just torn them from Isaac's body. She rapidly assessed the scene and at the sight of Derek she threw caution to the wind. She bolted towards him as he was occupied with his retaliation attack on the Kanima.

Stiles pressed his hands to his stomach again, "You need to help him. Help Derek. If he dies the rest of us die. Please, it's not so bad. I got it." Stiles said weakly as he watched Allison run towards Derek. Scott put his hand to Stiles' face and stood up. Erica stayed on the ground crying.

Stiles watched Scott intercept Allison as she lunged at Derek with her knives still out. He saw Boyd grab Isaac, who was still breathing, but barely, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like Boyd was consoling Isaac. It looked like he said "You'll be alright." But who knows. Derek was alive and he was fighting the Kanima. Derek sunk low and lunged upward grabbing the hands of the Kanima and biting at it.

"Let go of me, Scott!" Allison yelled, pushing her hands back as hard as she could against Scott.

"No, you aren't doing this, you aren't killing anyone! Stop this Allison this isn't you! This is something Kate would have done!" Scott yelled back.

"You don't know me anymore! If you don't let go I swear to God I will kill you! Let go right now!" Allison yelled.

"No!" Scott yelled and pushed Allison back as hard as he could. She landed on the floor back by Lydia, who was pressed up against a wall her eyes wide and streaming with tears.

"SCOTT!" Derek yelled as he pinned the Kanima against the wall. Scott knew that Derek wanted Scott to follow through with the plan.

"_In all likely hoods, someone will die tonight. And it will most likely be me. Jackson can't be dead. It wouldn't be that easy. And if he's alive, he will be there. He will be there because Gerard will call him. Everyone will be trying to kill me, so that gives one of you," Derek pointed at Scott and Isaac, "a chance to do something. Now if Lydia went with Jackson in the ambulance like you said Chances are that she will be here. You have to get her. She is out only shot at saving everyone. But Jackson might die. If this works for everyone else, he still might die._

_ "When we get in there, fine Erica and Boyd, we will need their help. I can handle Gerard and the Kanima, I will distract them, even Allison if I have to, but I need you to make the move. Once you have Lydia, then we have to act." Derek finished._

_ "What can Lydia do?" Isaac asked his arms folded across his chest, one hand resting pensively at his mouth._

_"__She can cure Jackson. But she has to kill the Kanima in order to do so. She has to appeal to Jackson, while we kill the Kanima.__"_

_"__How do you kill the Kanima?" Scott asked.  
Derek sighed. "You have to rip its heart out."_

_ "Rip his heart out? You said Jackson might die, not that he _would _die." Scott breathed._

_ "He still only might. If we rip his heart out while Lydia has connected with Jackson then the Kanima dies. But I learned how to bring Jackson back. If we put his heart back after the Kanima dies, we place him in direct moonlight, and he can feed off my blood. As long as his body is intact, we can bring him back. It's the best plan we have." Derek glared sternly at Scott._

_"__It's the only plan we have," Isaac said, looking down, rubbing his chin, and licking the edge of his top lip."_

_ "Fine." Scott settled on the plan._

Stiles was still watching from the floor, but he could feel himself getting weak and losing a lot of blood. He still hadn't seen Chris. "Erica, Chris was here, he was paralyzed, but he's gone. I don't know where he is."

"Shh Stiles. It's okay, don't worry. I've got you. You're gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay. Derek and Scott and … they're gonna figure it all out. You're gonna be okay, Isaac's gonna be okay, just, shh." Erica was still fighting back her tears.

"Erica, I need you to push on my hand. This had to be almost over. Please, just help me." Stiles only just noticed Gerard moving towards Boyd, who was leaning over Isaac, with a large sword in his hand. "No, Boyd!" But Stiles was too late, by the time he gathered his words, Gerard was swinging the sword at Boyd's midsection. Out of nowhere there was a gunshot and Gerard dropped the sword to the floor. Boyd turned around to see Chris Argent aiming a gun at Gerard. He was standing there weakly, but still standing. They were all the way across the room from the rest of the simultaneous action. Boyd moved Isaac away and Stiles watched Chris inch closer to Gerard. His gun was still aimed at Gerard's chest.

"Oh, Christopher, you would kill your own father."

"You have never been my father. You are just a cold lawless man. You made my wife kill herself. You turned my daughter into a monster." Chris gritted his teeth fighting back tears.

"You are too much of a coward. You won't do it. You can't do it. So why don't you just put the gun down?"

The next thing Stiles saw was Chris raises the gun slightly higher, and then he heard a gunshot. "I'm more of a man than you were." Chris said and then he sunk to the ground having used all his physical strength to stand for so long.

Stiles had not yet absorbed what had just happened until he saw Derek fighting back against the Kanima, but suddenly its head whipped in another direction, and it threw Derek towards Stiles.

Derek could feel Stiles inches away from him and he moved slowly in a crouched position towards him for a second. He was about to touch him, but he knew he only had one shoot to save everyone, and it was happening right in front of him. As Derek thought Stiles put his blood soaked hand on Derek's wrist.

"Go save us Sour Wolf. You're the only one who can." Stiles pulled his hand back quickly realizing that the pressure was the only thing keeping him form bleeding out. Derek's eyes flicked up after a second of connecting with Stiles and he quickly stood up, and dashed in the direction of Jackson.

Allison saw Scott moving towards Lydia and she grimaced as she stood, but yanked a screaming Lydia away from the wall, turning her around so that both girls were facing Scott. Allison had one knife to Lydia's throat and the other knife pointed directly at Scott.

"Don't Allison, please. She's your best friend."

"Stay away or I'll kill her, and then I'll kill Derek. And then I'll kill you."

They were locked into the same dance again, and they were looking directly at one another, making a circle. Scott was now backed against the wall and he didn't even notice the Kanima running straight for Allison. Allison didn't notice either, all she heard was the sound of a gun when she turned to see her father firing his gun and Gerard's body crash against the wall behind him; she pulled the blade in her hand instinctively closer to Lydia's neck, drawing some blood. Lydia gasped as Allison's almost lost her composure.

"Allison. Don't. Please." Lydia gasped as she felt the blood trickle down her neck. Allison turned around again quickly as she heard a second gunshot. She saw Gerard's body slump completely and her father fall, she released Lydia from her hold, throwing her to the ground.

Allison tried to move towards her father and her Grandfather as her eyes flooded with tears, but something damp and slick wrapped around her neck and she could feel the claws of the Kanima brush against the back of her neck. She gasped as it rushed her against the wall.

Scott watched as Derek ran at the Kanima that was pinning Allison against the wall. Scott could feel his heart tugging in so many directions that he didn't know what he wanted to do, but he had only one choice. The only choice his Alpha had given him. Lydia was holding her neck where the blade had made a shallow slice. She was crying for Jackson.

"Jackson! Jackson please don't! Don't." Scott reached out to grab Lydia. He wrapped her in his arms and all 5'3" of her fought against him. He pulled her against the wall and she kept screaming at Jackson.

"Jackson, please don't hurt her! Please Jackson, I know you're in there somewhere, I know you're in there, please!" Derek was at the Kanima's back tearing at his back as it held Allison up to the wall. "No please, don't hurt him!

Allison had her hands wrapped around the Kanima's arms, trying to escape his hold. It suddenly dropped her to the ground and she prepared to take a breath, but in an instant the Kanima had slashed her throat wide open.

"No! Allison!" Scott yelled releasing Lydia from his grip and running towards Allison. He wasn't afraid of the Kanima, it was preoccupied with Derek at it's back.

"Jackson! What did you do! What did you do? You have to be in there! Please, be in there!" She ran to him and put her hands on his face. Jackson's features were becoming his again and he was reaching for Lydia when all at once his body tensed and hardened.

Stiles watched the horror scene unfold in front of his eyes. People were dying left and right and all he could do was watch and try not to die. He was pretty sure he was dying though he could feel it. His body was getting colder, he could feel it. Everything that happened made his body feel that much colder. Erica was trying to console him but he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything but pain. So much excruciating pain.

Then he felt fear in the pit of his stomach as the Kanima ripped out Allison's throat, and swung around to attack Derek. Then Lydia was in Jackson's arms, not the Kanima but Jackson's. and then Jackson was on the floor, and his heart was in Derek's hand.

"NO! NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" JACKSON! ALLISON!" Lydia fell to the floor screaming, ripping at her hair, rubbing her face like it was a bad dream, or like she was on a bad morphine trip.

Stiles didn't think he could feel any colder than he did at that moment.

* * *

Cliff Hanger I know. What happens to Isaac? What happens to Stiles? Favorite this story and you can read the next chapter as soon as I post it! please review!


	5. Chapter 5

So I hope you are cathching on to the whole heart theme so far. I was plannign on ending it here at first, but I have so many idea from here, that I think I will continue it. Ya! Hip hip horray! I'm sorry if I killed anyone you didn'twant to di, but after this cahpter I hope to dig even deeper in and I ill defenitly be adding new characters. It will mostly be geared towards Stiles, but like I said I hav to shar the love, so there will be a little bit of everyone. Thischapter is wrapping up one thing while unfoldng something else. I can't wait to add more chapters. If you read this please ake the time to review at the bottom. If you have I ideas I would LOVE to hear them.

Now get to reading!

* * *

Scott was holding Allison and he knew that she wasn't getting better. He could smell it all over her. He placed his hand on her, and watched his veins blacken with the pain he was extracting. He looked around at the destruction. The fall out was so much worse than he expected. He was holding Allison, who was practically dead already. This couldn't have all happened, but when he looked at the floor around him all the floor was covered with blood. Like a literal pool. Scott had seen a lot of blood lately, but not this much. It was everywhere, it was terrible. The smell of pain and fear and death hung heavy in the air, stifling his breath. He didn't notice he was crying, or that Lydia was having the biggest meltdown on the face of the planet. He didn't notice his best friend across the room struggling to keep alive. He barely noticed when Chris had reached his side. Scott did hand her to him though; he let her slip into Chris' arms. All Scott could feel was hot dense liquid and he didn't know what was blood and what were tears without looking.

"It's alright, Allison. I'm here. It's me, it's Dad. I'm here okay. You can let go. I'll be fine. Just let go. It won't hurt, it'll stop hurting soon if you let go. You're gonna be okay baby girl. I love you so much. You're gonna be okay. Close your eyes. Shh. It's alright, baby. It's okay. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Allison." Scott put his hand back oh Allison's wrist and extracted more of her pain. "What did you do?" Chris asked as he watched the black fade from Scott's veins.

"I took away some of her pain. I can do that. I can't take much, but I can take some." Scott said through his tears.

"Thank you. She looks like she might find peace soon." Chris held Allison until she stopped breathing. She couldn't close her eyes so he laid her down on the ground and closed them for her. And all he could do was weep over her body. He didn't have anybody left. Life, it was just a big empty hole for him now.

"Go just go Scott, your friend needs you. There's nothing else you can do here. I just want to be alone with my daughter." Scott sat back wiping away his tears. He saw Boyd and Isaac struggling to get up, and moving towards Stiles and Erica and Derek across the room. He realized that his best friend was lying across the room, and he needed to be saved. After everything, Stiles had really saved all of them

Derek felt the heart stop beating in his hand. It didn't stop beating until it was out of Jackson's chest and in Derek's firm grasp. He could hear it when Jackson's heart stopped beating. He could hear it when Gerard's heart stopped breathing. He could hear how Isaac's heartbeat slowed down and how it was now growing stronger. He could hear Allison's heartbeat fading away.

And Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat. It was slow and weak. It had been holding on for the past few minutes but now it was failing. It was falling out of rhythm. Stiles' breaths were shallow and inconsistent. Derek didn't know what to do with the heart in his hand, but he knew that he had to get to Stiles before he… stopped breathing. Derek let his hands work without thinking and he placed the heart beside Jackson's body, they could clean the body up later, but right now he had to save Stiles.

Stiles was shivering and the pain was not getting any better. In fact it felt like it might be getting worse. _This is what it feels like to die. To actually die. _Stiles had lost hope at this point, everyone else was dying, and he was half the reason they came that night, He was supposed to be the big bait for the werewolf massacre.

Derek was there right by Stiles. It was weird to him that Derek was the first one to be by his side, other than Erica. But it made sense, even though Scott was his best friend, Stiles had saved Derek time and time again and all Derek had done was threaten him with sharp teeth and brutality. Derek probably felt like he owed Stiles something.

"Stiles don't worry. We can fix this, you're gonna make it." Derek said moving Erica's hand and placing pressure on Stiles stomach. "Can you feel that?"

"I can feel everything right now man, my body is a freaking live wire. I feel very cold. It hurts. I don't know how to say how much it hurts but it does. I didn't think I would end this way."

"You're not going to end this way. I'm going to save you. We didn't go through all of this tonight to lose you. You cannot give up, do you understand me?" Derek moved his hand from Stiles stomach and lifted up his shirt to see just how badly Stiles had been hurt.

"Oh my god," Erica gasped and cupped her hand to her mouth at the sight of Stiles' wound.

It was bad, it was worse than bad. It was awful. Derek swallowed and furrowed his brow. He scowled to try and hide the desperation he was feeling. Stiles might actually die. When Jackson stabbed Stiles he had gone deep, and when he pulled his claws out of Stiles, he didn't just yank out, he tore downwards, shredding the skin and the muscle down to the intestines. The constant pressure Stiles had kept on his abdomen was the only thing keeping his insides still inside. STILES might actually DIE.

"Stiles, do you remember when I told you I used to have a crush on you?" Erica's eyes were full to the brim with tears. "You know, I still do. I still have a crush on you. I want you to know that."

"Because I'm dying." Stiles grunted.

"I don't know, but I wanted you to know. I always wanted to kiss you, I just never had the guts, and well you didn't notice me until, Derek did. But still not in the way I wanted. It's funny how that happens. The people you want to notice you, never notice you in the way you want them to. Sometimes you just have to come out and say it. And I want to tell you that I have always had a crush on you." Erica was crying now, and Derek was still staring at Stiles wounds.

Boyd and Scott reached Stiles' side supporting Isaac. He was healing, but weak very weak. Scott turned to Lydia.

"Lydia, I know you're scared. But we can fix him. I know that's hard for you to understand. But we can fix him, after tonight is that so hard to believe?" Scott put his hand on Lydia's shoulder and she looked up at him then curled her body into him.

"Stiles? Is he…" She managed into Scott's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm sure he would want to see you if he was though, he's always been there for all of us. He needs us right now." Lydia didn't say anything, but moved with Scott over to Stiles.

Lydia sat down at Stiles head, next to Erica. "Hey." She said.

"Hey," Stiles smiles back.

"Are you hanging on? You're going to be fine. It's not even that bad really. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're hurt. No one should have been hurt tonight."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay."

Isaac was reaching his hand out to Stiles as he lie on the ground, twitching from his injuries. "No." Derek put his hand out and swiped Isaac's hand from Stiles.

"I just want to take some of his pain away. Maybe if we all take a little he will feel… not as bad."

"I know what you were trying to do. But we can't take his pain away. If it were any other case we could but not this time." Derek looked at Stiles agonized face.

"Why not? Why can't we take away some of his pain?" Scott clenched his fist tightly and his claws dug into his palm. "Haven't enough people died today?"

"That's exactly why we can't take his pain away. Partially because we couldn't even make a dent in how much pain he has. Mostly though, we can't take his pain away because his pain is the only thing keeping him alive right now."

"So the me feeling like I'm dying is me not dying? Or me getting ready to die or something like that." Stiles face had lost almost all color. "That's excellent… I mean I didn't think I would die like this."

"You're not going to die Stiles." Derek said lifting Stiles off of the ground.

"I didn't really think I would die a virgin. I mean I've worried about it more lately but it never felt like a real possibility." Derek was lifting Stiles very slowly so that the wounds didn't have to take too much more pressure. They did anyway, Stiles blood wasn't thickening and his gapping wounds were still excreting an alarming amount of blood. "Ahhh!" Stiles screamed.

"Scott! Do you have a shirt on underneath that?" Derek barked at Scott.

"Yeah I've got one on, why?" Scott replied and everyone looked at Stiles as he yelled out in pain.

"Take that one off and come here." Scott pulled at the collar of his shirt and tugged it over his head. Derek lifted Stiles away from his body. "Okay, I'm going to hold him out, and I need you to take your shirt and wrap it around Stiles' stomach. Tie it off tight around his torso to keep pressure on the wound. I will carry him so far, but you have to be the one to take him to the hospital. It will be crazy and chaotic but we can figure it out."

"Gerard did it. I'll be there. I shot Gerard. Gerard did this to everyone else." Chris had gotten up from Allison. "He stabbed Stiles. He killed Jackson. He killed Allison too. Do you understand me? Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, you were the only ones here. Gerard killed everyone, and I killed Gerard." Chris looked Derek straight in the eye. "I want them to know I killed Gerard."

Everyone knew better than to try and say anything against Chris. They all nodded and he slunk backwards. Even Lydia knew she didn't have a choice but to listen to Chris. She was too shocked to know what happened anyway, let alone be able to explain it. Saying that Principle Argent had killed everyone would be much easier than saying that Jackson was a monster.

"Jackson? How do we explain Jackson? Derek, you said you could bring him back." Scott looked to Derek. Chris eyes flashed to meet Derek's from across the room by Allison's as they averted Scott's.

"With the way things went tonight, it can't be done. There are too many questions that would arise and he wouldn't know how to respond. The only way we could get away with it is if we brought him back right now, tonight. And I would have no strength in reserve." Derek said and Lydia looked like she was about to sob again. "How are we supposed to know that he's not going to turn back into the Kanima? Yes, Lydia reached him, but we don't know if she cured him. It's too risky. I'm sorry."

"But you sai-"

"But I did not promise!" Derek broke into Scott's angry interruption. "If things had gone differently, maybe we could have done it. I told you even if this worked Jackson still might die. And he is dead. But look at who is alive. Scott, I have to get Stiles to the hospital fast or he will die. Do you understand me, you will have lost your best friend along with the girl you, and I don't know if you could take all of that. And think about his father." Derek was getting more worked up than Scott had expected, and he sensed that there was something Derek was not saying as he held a now… was he unconscious, no he was barely awake... barely alert Stiles to his chest. "I'm leaving, I'm taking him now as far as is safe, Scott, you need to come with me. You two," Derek nodded towards Boyd and Erica, "take him to Deaton. And if he releases Isaac, then take him back to his house. No one will be looking for him; they don't know he was here, or that either of you were. Stay with him there. Do not leave him," the Beta's nodded in reaction to their Alpha's orders. Derek turned to walk away with Stiles, "Scott, are you coming? Bring Lydia. Chris?"

"Leave me here, just go, I have got it." Chris waved his hand.

Everyone was covered in blood still. Scott carried Lydia, who was sleeping, and Derek had Stiles, who had lost consciousness. They carried them to Gerard's vehicle, it wouldn't matter too much. _It's okay Stiles, I promise you will be okay. You will make it out of this. You can do this. Come on, you stupid boy. _Derek kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

"Scott, you drive." Derek threw they keys at Scott that he had pulled from Gerard's jacket. He put they key in and started the ignition. "I'll stay in the back to make sure we keep the pressure on."

"Why are you coming? Shouldn't you be taking care of Isaac?" Scott said after putting the car in drive.

"Shouldn't you be concerned with driving and figuring out what you are going to tell Stiles father?" Derek barked back.

"It's just a question. You can't stand Stiles most of the time, I've only ever see you insult him and physically threaten him, but now that he's hurt you treat him like… like you care. I just don't get it."

"Did you ever think it's possible that I could care about someone other than myself? Don't you think that I try to protect you and everyone else too? I can care, but I can choose not to show it. Stiles has saved all of our lives, and mine more than once, so I think I owe it to yes I do care, Scott. Shut up and drive."  
Derek listened outside of the hospital, in a tree close to Stiles room to make sure he was okay. They were taking him to surgery; he would be out in a couple of hours. Derek waited until Stiles was out to leave. Stiles had made it; he was in recovery, breathing on his own. They expected him to be fine and Derek left after they took statements from Scott and Lydia.

Derek stopped by Deaton's office on the way to his house. And Deaton was expecting him.

"You listened to him didn't you? You listened to Peter when he told you he knew how to save Jackson?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but yes. I did, but it didn't work. I don't know what to do now. What am I supposed to do?" Derek pressed his blood stained hands to his temples and hunched forward, bringing his palms down hard on the counter.

"You have to figure out who to trust. You learned that you can't trust Peter, because if you do people will die. You learned that you can't trust Scott, because Scott will trust anyone before he trusts you. So you're biggest problem is earning the trust of Scott, while keeping Scott from trusting Peter."

"But who am I supposed to trust?!" Derek howled.

"Think about it. You know who you should trust. You have always known." Deaton leaned lower to make eye contact with Derek. Derek clenched his jaw and faced to the side. "Derek, you know who to trust. Your instinct has been telling you this whole time."

* * *

Please submit your reviews! Please please please! Don't forget to follow/favorite either!


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter intoduces the way that the remaining characters are dealing with the losses of Allison and Jackson. There is a bit of angst, but in the ver end of this chapter I will be introducing a very important character to my story. So please let me know what you think. It should get more interesting after this chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

Derek didn't leave his house for the first week. He didn't know how he would be accepted at the funerals. He didn't plan on going, but half the town went. So when he went he stayed in the woods, out of sight. He didn't dress up, like everyone else did, he just stood in the woods and watched everyone say goodbye to two children. After the police report had been filed, and word had gotten out, no one felt much grief for Gerard, but Jackson and Allison, they were greeted like fallen heroes.

It was funny to him how people could know so little and still think they know the entire story. Derek didn't visit the graves until night had fallen, and there were no people to see him there. Derek couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened. If he had only waited and not listened to Peter, maybe Jackson would be alive. But if Jackson were alive, he would still be a monster. If Derek had still listened to Peter and gotten to Jackson only a few seconds earlier Allison would have lived but if Alison had lived, Derek would have died. No matter how many different scenarios Derek went through, someone died. Derek couldn't win, because he didn't want to feel anything towards Allison and Jackson, but he couldn't get past the guilt that weighed heavy on his chest. It felt like a person sitting on top of his lungs while he tried to breathe.

Derek spent hours in the dark trying to feel something for Gerard, but nothing came to him. He couldn't feel joy that Gerard was dead, or hatred for what he had done when he was alive, he couldn't feel guilty for his death. All he could feel was cold emptiness. Derek had thought, originally, that when Gerard dies it would feel like he was safe. But Derek never felt safe. Because he knew that as long as he lived he would never be completely safe.

Scott's mother didn't believe the story they told to the Sheriff Stilinski, but she did know better than to say anything when she heard the news. Scott had a difficult time explaining the truth to her. But Scott had promised his mother he would be honest with her now. He felt like she was warming up to him almost, but nothing really felt right because he knew that everything was different now. Not just with his mom, but at school, He couldn't be in the locker room and not look across without thinking he saw Jackson. Now every time he looked up from changing, he saw Danny standing alone. He had tried to reach out to him, to be there as a friend but Danny had sort of shut him out the first time. He couldn't walk down the hallway and not look for Allison. Everywhere he was looking for her. He didn't want to believe that she could actually be dead, even though he saw it with his own eyes, even though he heard her stop breathing with his own ears. He couldn't let himself believe she was really dead.

Scott felt like he was walking around in a daze without Stiles around. Stiles was going to miss the last month of school, he could possibly be back for the very last week, but he was supposed to have a difficult recovery. Scott had been visiting Stiles for the first few days after the incident.

"Do you think you will be able to go to the funeral?" Scott asked Stiles as he set down the chemistry text book he brought so Stiles could stay caught up with his assignments.

"To… to the funerals? Um… well I guess if I can get out of here for them. I don't know if they would let me. I haven't bothered asking."

"Well, you know they are tomorrow. I think they would have wanted you to go." Scott said looking down at his shoes.

"I know they would have wanted me to go, but I can't help but feel it's partially my fault. I know I'm supposed to be Mr. Brightside and all, but they died partially because of me. And to have to face the Whittemores and Argent, who will be there alone by the way, I don't know if I can do it. Part of me asks why I made it and they didn't. And then I realize, hey my stomach just got ripped open, I didn't get my throat or heart ripped out, I had a fighting chance." Stiles had his hands up by his head, and he had been jerking his arms and body around. "Oh man, I shouldn't have moved around like that." Stiles saw the look on Scott's face. "Look man, I'm gonna be there okay. I'm gonna be there for you no matter how hard it is to see Allison and Jackson's families, okay? I mean, you're my best friend. And it's been hard lately, but I'll be there okay." Scott looked up to meet Stile's eyes. "I promise you man. I'll be there tomorrow."

And Stiles was there, he was right in between Scott and Lydia. Isaac was on the other side of Scott and then Erica and then Boyd. Apparently Derek had opted out of formally attending the service and watched from the woods in his notably dark and twisted fashion. Stiles didn't cry during the service. He actually hadn't cried at all since the incident. He didn't even cry the night of the incident. Maybe it was because he was prepared for what in his mind was the worst. In his mind the worst was him dying and leaving his father alone. But his father wasn't the one that was alone Chris was though. And Stiles knew that he couldn't cry about what had happened to him because of what had happened to Allison's father and Jackson's parents.

Stiles knew how empty a house felt after someone died. He might have been small when his mom died and he might have gotten used to it just being his dad and himself, but he knew that there used to be a different normal for him. After so many years it became normal for him, but he didn't know if it would ever become normal for Chris or the Whittemores. Stiles didn't want to feel bad for himself because he survived that night. If he thought too much about Allison or Jackson he knew he would realize that there was no way for anyone to win. When it all comes to an end Stiles knew that there were consequences for everything, and no matter how much you ran away, the consequences would catch up to somebody.

Lydia had been in a state of mental exhaustion since that night. Scott and Derek had explained everything to her after hand. It was a lot for her to take in. Especially after watching Jackson turn into a scaly monster and almost kill Stiles, and then actually kill Allison. And then she watched Derek kill Jackson. And now Scott was a werewolf, and so were Erica and Isaac and Boyd. It was a lot for her to take in. At the funerals she just did her best to avoid talking to anyone about anything. She did her best lately to avoid everything. But she promised herself that she would get better, and that none of this would define her. She couldn't be the crazy girl forever.

"Scott? Stiles?" Derek walked into Stiles room at the hospital, Stiles was amused by how even when Derek was questioning something, he sounded unquestioning. Stiles was a VIP patient because he was set to be there for four full weeks. He had manipulated Scott's mom into getting the okay for him to bring his Xbox and PS3 to hook up to the television, plus he had his laptop with him, so it was practically like it was Stiles room at home, only with off white walls and needles and syringes.

"Derek? Dude, what are you even doing here?" Stiles asked. "I mean not that it's unusual for you to stop by the hospital and visit people but… um actually that's exactly what it is. It's unusual for you to stop by the hospital and visit people."

"Well, this is important otherwise I wouldn't have come. There is something I need to tell you and Scott. I had to wait to come by because I didn't want any questions from the Sheriff as to why I was visiting his son in the hospital." Derek sneered. _Oh he's a happy fellow isn't he_, Stiles thought.

"You have something important to tell us? What is it?" Scott said walking to the foot of Stiles hospital bed.

"Peter is back." Derek hated to dawdle, and he made a point of it in not trying to cushion the blow in any way. Scott stumbled back as if he had been physically hit with the news.

"Back? What do you mean he's back?"

"He's alive; he used Lydia to facilitate his reincarnation. He possessed her since she was found in the woods. On the night that Matt drowned and trapped us in the station she brought him back. He's alive and he's been trying to manipulate be into letting him join the pack." Derek said.

"It's been over two weeks since that happened and you didn't think to tell me?" Scott asked in an aggravated voice stepping confrontationally towards Derek.

"Do you honestly think you could have handled it?" Derek countered.

"Wait! I knew that! Oh my god I can't believe I forgot! The night when Allison and Jackson died, Lydia told me. She told me and I knew and I didn't… God I can't believe I knew!" Stiles slapped his hands to his head.

"You knew and you didn't say anything to me that night?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah Scott, I'm sorry I didn't remember to tell you while I was mortally wounded, and that I have been on copious quantities of pain killers since then which have been seriously screwing with my head. The other day I saw the freaking Power Rangers on the ceiling. So yeah, my bad man. My bad." Scott was about to respond to Stiles remark when Derek broke in.

"Can you two stop? I know I waited to tell you, and I should have told you sooner, but I'm telling you now. I want you to know, because right now we are all weak, and if we let our guards down he can manipulate us into trusting him. Scott, whatever you do you cannot trust him."

"Why would I trust him?" Scott said.

"We all make stupid decisions sometimes, Scott, we let emotions over take our logic and we make mistakes. It's human nature, and we are just as much human as we are anything else. When it comes down to the most basic parts of who we are we are Human." Derek looked at Scott, and then at Stiles. "I should leave before anyone knows I'm here. Scott I'll come find you when I need to. Just be careful." Derek shoved his hands back into the pockets of his jacket and left the room.

"Oh, no thanks Dude, I'm totally alright! Thanks for asking though. Yeah, you take care too." Stiles shook his head and looked at Scott. "Great guy, Derek Hale." Stiles saw Scott was still thinking about what Derek said. "Why are we always getting screwed? I mean left and right and I feel like I'm being continuously raped. I could be gay based purely on the number of times I have been screwed since the Brothers Grimm decided to take up residency in this town. Dude, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged under the weight of the news he was still absorbing.

"Well, what can I do? There has to be something I can do other than just lie around in a hospital bed until I get better. I have to help somehow, Scott." Stiles started using his hands to talk bigger because he could only exert so much effort until he healed.

"Stiles! I know okay, I am trying to wrap my head around this. I'm not over anything that happened yet." Scott yelled. "I can't get past it all! It's too much for me right now, I just want to quit!"

"You know, Scott, you're not the only one who is having a hard time with this. It hurts everyone okay, but the only way anyone can get better is to try. Right now we have to focus on what's in front of us okay? You think you're the only one that lost anything? Think again. Stop being selfish, I know that's harsh, but if you don't try and do something with where we are now then you will never get anywhere close to better!" Stiles fired back at Scott. Stiles never yelled at Scott, but Stiles job was to take care of Scott, and Scott's job was to take care of Stiles. So when things changed, methods of taking care of each other had to change. So Scott left the hospital mad that night. But the next day he came back after school. He didn't have to tell Stiles that he was right, because Stiles already knew. And Stiles didn't have to tell Scott that getting over everything would be difficult, because Scott already knew that. So they just studied chemistry, until Derek and Isaac showed up with news of a new guest in town.

"Why aren't you with Erica and Boyd?" Derek didn't even have to see Isaac to know he was there, he could smell him before he got back to the house.

"They went home. I didn't want to go tonight." Isaac stared at his feet with his arms crossed. "I'm better, you know. Physically, it's like that night never happened." Derek stood a little taller when he heard Isaac say that. "But mentally… I can't forget it. I try to think about something else but all I can see are the people around me dying and bleeding. I thought that this life would be better. I guess it is in some ways. Just a week ago I didn't think I had anybody. But now I know I have the pack. And I guess that scared me a little. Mostly because now I actually have something to lose. Either way, I guess I have something to thank you for." Isaac half smiled, but he didn't look at Derek.

"Stiles is at the hospital. He's doing fine, but you should go visit him. Scott might still be there. Isaac didn't say anything. He just nodded, stood up and walked out the door. Derek heard the engine of Isaac's car rev and as he left Derek settled into as restful of a state as he could these days. He dosed off until the scent of someone else woke him. He could smell them a little ways off in the woods, and it wasn't Peter, Derek in fact, had not seen Peter since the night of the incident, which was worrying Derek.

He stood up and walked to the front of the burnt up house, the smell was getting closer now, and it was no longer in the woods, but in the drive way in front of the house. And soon it was on his porch, the word "porch" being used very loosely. Derek's claws were out and his muscles were visibly tensing beneath his black t-shirt. He opened the door quickly and lunged at the stranger at the door.

"What the Hell?!" He heard a husky female voice yell. He snapped and rolled and found himself on top of a rather shapely young woman.

"Who are you?" Derek stood up and stepped back to take in the fact that she didn't have the visible intention of harming him. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you Derek Hale? My name is Bridgette Morin, and I've been looking for you. I think we can help each other." She stood up and walked into the house looking over her shoulder at Derek.

* * *

Okay like I said, Bridgette is going to be a major part of the story for me, please tell me how you are feeling I want to have a new chapter up tomorrow, and I most likely will so send me your reviews and I will take them gladly. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!


	7. Chapter 7

This is another slow chapter, but next chapter I promise It will get better... I promise so stick with me. Please remember to review at the bottom. Pretty please. I hope to give a littl Stiles and Papa Stilinski and a little more information on Bridgette while she starts to make connections with the otehr wolves. I will be slowly revealing more of her story she will be a very important cahacter from this point out.

* * *

Derek stared in confusion as he watched the girl climb the steps to his house and stop in the front door.

"Well are you going to invite me in? I don't want to be rude and barge but if I have to I will." Bridgette put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot as Derek glared at her.

"Who do you think you are? You have no business here." Derek walked up the steps and stood close to her face, trying to intimidate her because it usually worked. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him and he soon realized she wasn't afraid to buck up to him.

"Really, blatant sexual intimidation? That's your approach? I told you I'm someone who can help. You aren't the only pack that has problems with the Argents. Word travels fast amongst us wolves, and even faster when someone is stupid enough to take out two Argent's at once." Bridgette closed the gap between herself and Derek. "Yeah I know all about that. You see when an Argent is on your tail, you learn things. I've had them on my tail for a long time, but what you just did, could mean destruction for all of us. I need help, you can help me. You need help. I can help you." She let Derek's scowl sit there for a minute, she had to admit he was a pretty face. "I'm going inside now, thanks for the invite."

Derek followed her through the door and stood watched as she looked around. "Well, this is… homey."

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"It's a good thing you've got your looks. I told you already, I want to help. I was thinking something along the lines of a mutualistic symbiotic relationship." Bridgette put her hands in her pockets and shrugged back her blonde curls.

"How? What could you possibly do for me?" Derek asked.

"Are all you California werewolves like this?"

"No, just the ones with nothing left to lose." Derek said broadening his stance and crossing his arms over his tight chest.

"No, because then we would be the same. I have nothing left either. At least you have your makeshift pack. I don't even have that. I'm an Omega and you and I both know that an Omega never survives. I need a pack."

"And you thought that you could join mine? You thought you could waltz in here and just join my pack. And after what just happened? You come in here saying that you have something to offer, but won't say what it is. Tell me, what is it that you know about the Argent's that I don't." Derek dropped his hands to his sides and stared at Bridgette.

"Fine, I used to belong to a very powerful family of werewolves. We were the biggest pack in this part of the world. Then one by one, we started getting picked off. This was about seven years ago, I was only thirteen when they started coming after my family. For seven years we were up against Gerard and Kate and John. You haven't met John, but after what happened here you will. Where do you think Gerard and Kate were before they came here? You think your family has history with the Argents? My family got them into the business. Indirectly of course. A couple of wolves go rogue in France during the 18th century and you're automatically hunted for eternity." Bridgette lashed out.

"What are you talking about? You don't mean-"

"You are a natural born werewolf and you don't know how the Argents picked up their werewolf hunting habits. Are you fucking kidding me?" Bridgette asked in awe.

"I know what you're talking about but it's not logical that-"

"Not logical that the family of the most famous werewolf would still be alive today. You don't think that the family of Le Bête would make it so long without dying out? Well, you are almost right. I'm the only one left. There might be some left, but it's not likely. I'm the last of the Mohicans. The Argent's family was hunting us back then, ant they are hunting us still. You see they used to follow a code. That's the only reason any of us are still alive today. The Code has become almost obsolete, as I'm sure you know. But I know how to fight back against the Argents, I know I don't have the greatest track record, but I'm still alive. Which is more than I can say for the rest of my family. I'm asking you to trust me. I've dealt with these people for years. Generations actually, so I'm your best shot at survival, and you are mine. I know it's a lot to ask, because I'm just busting in here and telling you to trust me, but just think about it." Bridgette walked past Derek and to the door.

"If you say no, I can find another way to survive. From what I've heard you have a lot of pride, but I know that without me, you won't survive what is coming. You won't make it out of this town alive, even if you start running right now. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of running, Derek." Derek dropped his eyes to his hands which were clasped in front of him, and then he looked back up from under his eyebrows. "I need an Alpha, and I can find one somewhere else, but we need each other for survival. I'm staying at the hotel in town. Just consider it okay. I can help you, and you would be pretty foolish not to listen to me." She stopped before she walked out of the door. "And, Derek next time you want to get me on my back, you might try asking a little nicer"

Bridgette left the house and Derek watched her walk down the long path through the woods. He heard an engine start when he was back inside and he knew she was leaving. He wondered how he hadn't heard the car before, but he figured that must have been what awakened him.

Derek took Isaac with him to meet Bridgette at the hotel the next day and then went with him again to the hospital to meet up with Scott and Stiles.

"So wait, she's the descendant of the Beast? Like the actual Beast? Do you know how bad ass that is? That makes her like, werewolf royalty!" Stiles said half yelling while still keeping his voice hospital appropriate.

"The wolf you are talking about killed over one hundred people; do you think that count's as royalty?" Derek squinted his eyes as Stiles.

"Well, no I mean, like Bloody Mary royalty. It's pretty cool though. I mean not the dying, but the historical significance is slightly awesome. Why are you such a sour wolf?" Stiles said after seeing the look of annoyance on Derek's face.

"I don't get it? What's the Beast?" Scott asked confused.

"Dude, you don't even deserve to be a werewolf. The Beast! La Bête, she was the most famous werewolf in history; she killed like a hundred and something people between 1764 and 1767 in the French countryside. She's a literal legend; I can't believe this girl is actually related to her." Stiles had done a lot of research werewolves. He actually found the original book written about La Bête. He ordered a copy online. From France.

"Stiles, this is a big decision for the pack, you know of werewolves. Scott, I don't want to jump to a decision and have it be the wrong one. I can't make a decision like this without taking my time. I took Isaac with me today when we went to discuss her being here. If she benefits us in more ways than she hinders us, I think it might be wise to let her into the pack. But we don't know exactly who she is or what happened to bring her here, so we want to keep a safe distance until I find out. I will find out," Derek specified looking, for some reason, directly at Stiles. She says she knows ways to help us; there are more Argents out there according to her. Argents that are worse than Gerard and Kate were." Derek explained.

"That sounds. Really bad." Scott said, in his most articulate attempt.

"This is the only reason why I am even considering letting her into the pack. She has already told me things that I didn't know." Derek was not usually one to admit he didn't know something, Stiles noticed, so there had to be something else about this girl.

"Have you talked to Deaton about her? Isn't he like your Yoda werewolf babysitter or something?" Stiles asked.

"I was just about to go see him about her. I was planning on asking Scott to come along with me and Isaac. Erica and Boyd are going to meet us there." Derek said raising his thick dark eyebrows

"What's her name, I'm going to ask my dad to run it through at the station." Everyone looked at him funny. "What? I can't do anything lying in bed all day. I'm supposed to be stuck here for three more weeks unless I can convince the doctors I'm okay to leave. And the only good thing about the pediatric wing is the ice cream! So don't look at me like that, I can probably run it through on this computer if you can just tell me her name."

"Her name is Bridgette Morin." Isaac said holding back a laugh. "Um, she's very…" Isaac looked at Derek who scowled a little more at his glance, "She's intense. Just, be aware of that."

"Scott, are you coming?" Derek asked.

"Um, yeah, let me say bye to my mom before I leave, she gets off in a couple of hours and I should say goodbye." Scott answered. "You gonna be alright man?"

"Dude, I survived being ripped open by a lizard man monster. I think I'm gonna be alright searching police records online, plus I get my ice cream soon. Go figure out what Deaton knows about the royal werewolf chick."

Scott, Isaac and Derek left for Deaton's office and on the way there Scott got a call form Stiles.

"Scott, this is fishy, it says she was the beneficiary of 7 life insurance claims, all since last year that total over seven million dollars." Stiles sounded excited.

"Dude, if her family if dead, that's what happen, the survivors claim the policies." Scott answered.

"Yeah, but come one, seven?" Stiles asked and Scott could imagine his facial expressions while on the phone. Derek eyeballed Scott from the side, obviously hearing every word Stiles was saying.

"Money means nothing to a werewolf on the run. I would know." Derek said.

"Dude, Derek has like fourteen life insurance policies he hasn't touched, if her family really did die like I said before, then that is not as suspicious as you think." Scott told Stiles.

"Fine, but she is mentioned in a ton of articles, like for everything from scholastic decathlons to state track meets, but not once is there a picture available."

"We can't take pictures because our eyes reflect the light and blur our faces. I couldn't let them take my picture for Co-captain because they thought something was wrong with the cameras. Look, Stiles, we aren't going to make any decisions tonight or probably anytime soon. We can handle this. We're almost to the vet clinic and we can see Erica's car there right now. I'll let you know what is going on after okay. I gotta go." Scott and Stile were speaking at the same time.

"But no wai-"

"Bye." Scott hung up the phone. And Stiles fluffed his pillow up after tossing his phone aside, specifically for the purpose of childishly flopping back in defeat.

Derek smelled something different the moment he walked into the clinic. Isaac and Scott didn't smell it until after the bell stopped ringing

"No, it's very different in New Orleans. Our advisors are not usually veterinarians, but then again, if you keep the right company, you don't have to keep so many secrets. Do you Deaton? Don't you remember Louisiana?" Bridgette's voice carried down the hallway.

"Oh I remember. I enjoyed it there, but I was needed elsewhere." Deaton's tone was airy and light. When Derek rounded the corner he saw that Bridgette was leaning leisurely against the counter, and he found himself starring until she turned around to greet him and the other boys. Erica and Boyd wiped the smiles from their faces as they had obviously been enjoying the conversation.

"I smell werewolf on you. You must be Scott," Bridgette pointed to Scott then walked up to him. "I'm Bridgette. I was hoping I would get to meet this Stile too, but I guess that will have to wait for another time." Scott couldn't help but smile back. "Derek, I was just stopping by to check in with your resident advisor and I learned some very interesting things. Things I should probably discuss with you later. I think we can figure out a time and place, but um, right now I think I should go. I hope to see you later, Derek." Bridgette locked eyes with him and stepped past him, walking out of the door. "Goodbye." As soon as she was gone Derek looked at Erica and Boyd and then towards Deaton.

"Why was she here?" Derek asked.

"She knew I was in town, and before either of you were born I lived in Louisiana with my family, but I have to go where I'm needed. I ended up here being an advisor to your family. My advice right now is to trust her and to talk to her. She knows an awful lot about what has been going on here, and what is still going on here. You should trust her." Deaton narrowed his gaze towards Derek.

"Can you excuse us for a minute; I need to talk to Deaton alone." Derek didn't move until the other wolves exchanged glances and had exited the front door. "This girl? This girl is the one I should trust the most?"

"I didn't say that she was the one you should trust, just that you should trust her. You know exactly who you should trust. It's not that you don't know, it's just that you don't want to admit it. Because you don't want to realize that your strongest asset is a human. And everyone will tell you the same thing."

Stiles. Derek would never say it out loud. But it was Stiles.

"Scott?" Scott's mother was standing in his doorway, still in her scrubs.

"Hey mom." He took the picture of him and Allison that he had and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"How, um how are you doing after everything?"

"I'm okay I guess. I don't know, Mom, I swear sometimes it's like it never ends. Sometimes I think it would be better if we just left, and then I think about how I would just be running away and I know that you taught me better than that." Scott was leaning over sitting on his bed; his mom came and sat down beside him.

"Listen, I know I have been distant. But it's just because I've been scared. And when you are scared you do things you wouldn't normally do. But sometimes it's okay to be afraid or to be sad. There is nothing wrong with feeling, Scott. And the way that you are acting right now, like you aren't really feeling anything, that's not okay. After everything that has happened you should be afraid, and sad and angry, and you aren't and I'm worried." Melissa put her hand on Scott's back the way a mother does, and like magic he could feel everything he didn't want to.

"I'm sad. It's all I feel all the time Mom. I don't know how to make it stop other than not to even think about it. I miss Allison. I can't do anything without feeling like I might see her. I can't figure out how to actually let go of her. I feel like I can't care about anyone, because hurting people I care about is just another way to hurt me." Scott looked up and his mother was crying too.

"It's gonna be okay Scott, I can tell you that it may not feel like it now, but one day it will feel better." Scott let himself weep into his mother's hair. It was the first time he had actually talked about what happened.

Stiles sent Scott a text message letting him know that he would be release in the morning, based on his speedy recovery.

Bridgette had finished showering and dressing when she walked out of the hotel bathroom and saw Derek Hale standing by the open window.

"From what I hear you make it a habit to sneak in through windows, Hale."

"Deaton told me I should trust you." Derek didn't turn around. "This is me trusting you."

"Fine then." She plopped down in a chair by the window and Derek turned around "We have a lot to talk about. The Kanima, the immune girl and your resurrected uncle? There's a lot more going on here than you realize."

* * *

Slow I know, I'm sorry but I don't want to leave out the small things bcause they end up being some of the most important things. Please review, favorite or follow. I Appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

Stilesis out of the hospital so this chapter is a lot about Stiles geting back to his insane world and he has his moments with just about everybody. For some reason Derek is keeping his distance, but Stiles isn't noticing becaue he just met Bridgette. This chapter i a lot of Stiles, and some revelations. But next chapter hope to build way up to my big reveal. please red and review!

* * *

Derek's gulped and hoped that Bridgette wouldn't notice. He couldn't handle much more right now. Peter hadn't come to him since that night in the station, but there was no doubt in Derek's mind that Peter was planning something. And people were still healing. And there were more Argents on the way.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked stepping a little closer.

"I mean that there is something even weirder than werewolves here. I've only ever read and heard centuries old stories about these things happening. And they all happened in the same place around the same time. No one knows what it was that caused all of these things to happen at the same time, but they always do. There are rules to the way it works and the rules are very specific when it comes to who can fill these roles. I have to reread a lot of the information, but I keep a select portion of my family's library with me." Bridgette stood up and walked across the room to a trunk that had been sitting in the corner, Derek hadn't even noticed it. "Look, I hate to brag but, this is incredible."

Derek had a library of his own and he knew that there was a wealth of knowledge about his kind, but only within a select range. Derek had spent most of his time in the Hale family library lately, trying to learn as much about what had been happening. Bridgette was squatted down in front of the trunk, she opened it and moved several things around until she reached the bottom and pulled out a large leather bound book.

"Well, it's bigger than a breadbox but, it's probably the greatest contribution anyone has ever made to the werewolf community." Bridgette stood up and walked to the bed, not bothering to put anything back in its place or close the trunk. "Come take a look."

"I'll stand." Derek kept his distance but eagerly stared at the book on Bridgette's lap.

"This is the oldest book with any record of lycanthropy and its mythology. My family has kept it up, recording every strange occurrence or important event. I don't even know how far back it goes, but it starts off in Archaic Latin, and then Classical, the French and now English. It was my father's life work to transfer it all into English, but he destroyed it before he was killed so the Argent's couldn't get a hold on all of our family secrets. Fortunately, I learned to read in all of these languages. I know that it's mentioned at least twice in here, and I can read up on it tonight. I don't know how much it will help. But I can try."

"What about John Argent? What can you do about him?"

"I can tell you and your pack everything I know about him and maybe buy you some time to prepare. He isn't like any of the other Argents. Chris is like the old Argent's level headed and bound by the code. Kate was the kind that did what she wanted because people told her she shouldn't, she didn't think and she didn't need any more motive than that someone was a werewolf. Gerard was spurred by revenge or retribution was the word he always used, but it was really revenge. John is a whole new kind of hunter though. He has a calmness that is akin to Chris, but the same mindset as Kate, and when he has cause for revenge, he's worse than Gerard. He's the worst possible thing you could imagine. He won't come here for months, not personally. He's not stupid enough to try and come here when his head isn't clear. But when he does come here, there is nothing he won't do. He will do it all very quietly. Every attack will be so well planned that you won't even know he's attacking until you or someone else is dead, or in so much agony that they will be wishing they are dead." Bridgette looked into Derek's eyes, neither said it out loud, but they both knew the feeling she was talking about.

Stiles looked in the mirror and smiled, excited to be leaving the hospital so much sooner than he had expected. Stiles was physically looking like himself again. No more embarrassing hospital gowns or hospital slippers, he would be trading them out for his usual jeans and button ups and his Adidas.

Sheriff Stilinski had already taken Stiles belongings and loaded them up in the Police Cruiser, so after the discharge papers were signed the Stilinski boys headed out towards home and it was just small talk until Sheriff Stilinski pulled into the driveway.

"Stiles, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Stiles turned his head to look at his father I know I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you much, but I was really scared for a while. You know, it's just been you and me for a long time, if it were ever just me," The Sheriff looked at his son, with one hand on the wheel, "I don't know if I could do it."

"Dad, I'm fine. I promise. It's not so bad and I won't leave you alone, okay."

"I just, I feel like I should have known! Whenever something went wrong you were there, and so was Scott. It's like you two were barreling head on towards a dead end, and I was so occupied with these killings that I didn't even notice anything besides the fact that you just had bad timing."

"Dad, I know it seems bad, but I am better I am getting better. Yeah I mean it's hard, but I have to be there for Scott and Lydia and I can't do that if you can't trust that I'll be okay. I will be okay, Dad." Stiles put his hand of his dad's shoulder and smiled when his father placed his hand on top of his own.

"Okay. Okay, son. Just one more thing."

"Sure."

"No jeep for at least a week, the doctors said you can't drive for a little while longer." Sheriff said and Stiles face fell.

"What? No, I can drive, come on Dad." Stiles flung his hands into the air.

"Doctor's orders." Stiles father pulled the handle and pushed his shoulder into opening the door as he stepped out.

"What?" Stiles was moving quickly, trying to unbuckle his seat belt, while also trying to open the door. "Dad, Scott's a terrible driver!"

"Then I guess you either have to teach Scott to be a better driver, or just stay home all the time." Sheriff kept walking towards the door.

"I almost died!" Stiles yelled.

"That is exactly why you aren't driving."

"Oh my god! You have to be kidding me," Stiles groaned pushing his hands forcefully outward from his head.

"Scott, I swear if you wreck my jeep I will kill you. I can't believe I can't freaking drive for another week!" Stiles groaned in the passenger seat of his jeep.

"You could still be in the hospital. Isn't this at least better than that? Derek wants you to meet Bridgette. I haven't really met her, I just saw her yesterday, but Derek said something about her saying there was something else going on here, something we don't understand really."

"Well, Scott, there is a crap load we don't understand right now, so I don't see how she's told us anything we don't already know." Stiles said. "I don't know, maybe I just don't feel comfortable with new werewolves on which there is literally no dirt, no pictures. And who is the descendant of the most infamous psycho werewolf of all freaking time." Stiles was staring back and forth between the road and Scott.

"Dude, relax, even Deaton is saying we should trust her. So we are giving her a chance, stop acting so nervous." Scott was focusing solely on looking at the road but he turned his head for a second to look at Stiles. "Besides I'm not even that bad of a driver." Scott smiled.

"Dude, you just missed a stop sign."

Scott and Stiles walked into Derek's house a few minutes after Scott missed the stop sign. Stiles was a little mopey and as Scott pushed him through the door and he stumbled a little. "Dude." Stiles leaned back and opened his arms wide, he was taller than Scott, but he wasn't as large, so he knew that it would never be intimidating.

Stiles followed Scott through the burnt up house to the back, where Derek was with the rest of the pack and Bridgette, Stiles guessed.

"We're here. I brought Stiles like you wanted Derek."

"Good, it's time he met our helpful guest." Derek had his arms crossed over his chest like usual. Stiles stepped into the room and waved at Erica, who flashed him a smile. "Stiles," Derek nodded towards the boy across the room.

"Derek." Stiles said grudgingly.

"So, you're the one they call Stiles?" Bridgette stepped out from behind Derek and walked towards Stiles; she stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Bridgette."

Stiles did his best not to stammer, but he had a feeling he knew what Isaac meant when he said Bridgette was intense. She was tall for a girl, probably as tall as Scott and she had really piercing grey eyes and long curly blonde hair. Stiles wasn't expecting someone like her to be there to help them out, she was just as pretty as Derek was. _I think Derek is pretty in the most heterosexual way possible._ But the point being that he was floored by how pretty she was.

"I um… I … Yes, I'm Stiles." He said fumbling his words like he always did the first time he saw someone exceedingly pretty. Like Lydia in kindergarten, and Erica at school the first day she came back after Derek turned her. Stiles smiled as coolly as possible, but nothing Stiles ever did really came off as cool.

"It's nice to meet you. Everyone here seems to speak highly of you. Those who do speak anyway. I heard about your tendency to be the go to guy for the pack and I was wondering if you would like to help me do a little research. I assume that Scott filled you in on what's happening."

"Um, yeah I know what's going on for the most part. I mean, they told me about you, and I know a little." Stiles still hadn't found his footing in the conversation yet, but Bridgette was amused.

"Bridgette will be staying here, for the time being, so whenever we need you this is where you come." Derek spoke before Bridgette could. This obviously annoyed her because Stiles saw her run her tongue across her teeth and roll her eyes.

"Right, I think we would make a great team. Plus, if I want to be let in as a Beta I have to get to know the pack." Bridgette smiled.

"He's not pack."

"I'm not pack."

Bridgette narrowed her eyes and looked between Stiles and Derek as they finished speaking and flashed glances towards one another. "Are you sure? Because I've seen a lot of packs before with humans playing key roles. And any other wolf would walk in here and assume you are pack. Being part of a pack doesn't necessarily mean you are a Beta or and Alpha. Sometimes the Humans hold everything together." Bridgette smiled.

"So, umm, what do you know?" Stiles asked rubbing his head.

"A lot more than I knew before. Or any of you knew before, no offense. This is just a lot bigger than anyone thought."

"No offense to you, but what made you come here in the first place? Why come here and help us if you have evaded the Argents for so long, isn't that a little counterproductive?" Stiles looked around and saw everyone staring at him, but Bridgette was just smiling. "Am I being nosey? We just met, I'm being nosey." Stiles rubbed the top of his head with his palm and dropped it back down to his side.

"No, it's okay. I would ask the same thing." She nodded as she responded. "Yes, I was running for a while, but it gets exhausting. I know it seems hard to believe, but I did come here to help. Not just everyone here, but myself also. Redemption is a hard thing to come by, Stiles. And I need it badly, because you see not everyone can be a hero all the time. So I guess the answer to your second question would be no, it's not counterproductive in my book." Bridgette finished answering.

"I'm sorry; I probably should have just shh…" Stiles made unintelligible gestures at his waist.

"It's fine, Stiles. You aren't the first to ask me those questions. I'm glad we got that out of the way though." Bridgette smiled again, Stiles couldn't tell if he was imagining it or not.

"Now that you have met, would you mind filling us all in on what exactly you've learned?" Derek interrupted the possibly imagined flirtation moving to the center of the room. Bridgette turned around only a few inches away from Derek, and he snarled twitched a little bit as she flounced past him to grab something off of the rickety table.

Stiles made a mental note, pulling him out of the illusion that there was any form of tension between him and Bridgette. He saw the way she and Derek reacted to one another; that was sexual tension.

"I've been reading through this, it's my family's sort of record book of everything that has happened around them in the supernatural world for literally thousands of years. Fairly early on I have read of a case very similar to this one. The presence of a Kanima, a fallen Alpha possessing an immune vessel to resurrect himself, it's all in here. I haven't found the second occurrence recorded yet but I know that it is in here at least twice. There is nothing specific about what happened but it talks about death and destruction. The only explanation it gives for the situation is that a god had disturbed the balance of the land by becoming to earthbound, so to break his connection the other gods attacked the humans and turned them into things that were highly unnatural. They gave them special abilities and watched as the people around the god started to rip each other apart. I wish I knew more, but I spent hours today looking through this book and that's what I found, so whatever is going on here, is related to this."

"Gods? God's are doing this?" Erica said stepping up from the shadow filled corner. "I didn't think that was real?"

"Remember when you didn't think werewolves were real either?" Scott offered.

"No, Erica. I don't think it's gods, but at the time this entry was made, people attributed everything to one god or another. In reality it could just be another powerful humanoid creature, or anything in the broad spectrum of the non-human world."

"But there are more entries about it in your book right?"  
"Yes, somewhere in this book I know it talks about a very similar situation to the one we are in now. I don't want to jump to any conclusions but I think the most important thing is that we know this is not random. Something in this town is upsetting the balance, because as a general law of the natural world, there had to be a balance or conditions will deteriorate." Bridgette answered Erica.

Stiles wanted to stop by Erica's house before heading home. When he rang the doorbell Lydia's mother was hesitant to let him in. Lydia hadn't been accepting many visitors since the incident.

"Stiles! Stiles you're out of the hospital." She wrapped her arms around Stiles neck.

"Yeah, I got out this morning. How are you doing? Are you okay?" He didn't even know why he wasn't squealing for joy as she hugged him.

"That's not a serious question is it Stiles?"

"No, just a formality. I know no one is okay. We are all having a hard time right now and it was just, well I haven't seen you as much as I've seen some of the others. You know Scott is taking it pretty hard."

"I talked to Danny. Yesterday I talked to him. I feel bad lying to him. But I would feel worse if I didn't. He was Jackson's best friend. And Allison was my best friend. And I know I don't have anyone now." Lydia cried a little on Stiles' shirt.

"You aren't alone okay, Lydia. I promise you I won't leave you alone. You have me." Stiles held her head against his chest. He had wanted this to be different. He had wanted everything to be different. It killed him to see Lydia like this. But he didn't know what killed him more, the fact that Lydia couldn't feel the same way about Stiles because of how she felt about Jackson, or that Stiles didn't really feel as strongly for Lydia as he had hoped. Stiles knew that he was on the losing end for the rest of the foreseeable future.

The next day he would meet with Bridgette in Derek's house where she was staying. Stiles was planning on going in the morning and helping her with her ridiculously specific research. But Stiles had no way to plan for the information he would receive or how it would affect him and the wolves.

* * *

I hope to have a new cahpter tomorrow. I have big plans so please stick with me. Feel free to leav reviews thoughts or comments about the story. Pleas Review, favoirte and follow. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter has a lot of intense news. It sets up multiple issues that the pack will be facing in the future. We learn more about Bridgette as he grows closer to Sile and Derek. Please review, it means a lot, i loe to know what you guys are thinking.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bridgette arrived in town.

Isaac had been spending a lot of his time with Scott lately; he had been talking to Deaton about getting a job at the clinic. Deaton finally agreed and Isaac began work that day.

"Stiles showed up at the house this morning before I left. It's been a while since they started researching" Isaac turned his gaze towards Scott as they finished working with the dogs in the back, while Deaton was talking to a couple with their child who brought their new puppy in for its shots. "What do you think they might find?"

"Who knows, with the way things have been going, it could be anything. I'm just afraid of what that might be." Scott looked down as he and Isaac wiped off the counter.

"I don't think Derek wants Stiles to be involved. You saw his reaction when Bridgette assumed he was pack, didn't you?" Isaac raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I saw. He has never really like Stiles much. I was surprised he even wanted to save him. But it's okay because Stiles doesn't like him either. I don't think anyone really likes Derek though. He's not the easiest person to get along with." Scott tossed the towel he had been using aside, and slapped his hands down on the counter sinking into his shoulders, relaxing his body.

"Bridgette, she's almost like a female version of Derek sometimes, you would look at her and swear she were fearless, just like Derek acts. But at night you can hear her, and she doesn't sleep. She just reads her leather book, sometimes out loud. Derek does the same thing sometimes." Scott and Isaac were looking directly at each other. "She smiles a lot more than Derek though. Are all natural werewolves like that though? I don't think Derek was always the way he is, I feel like it's just something that happens when you lose everything. Maybe I'll become that way soon, since I don't have anything." Isaac had turned his face downward, rubbing is lip.

"Isaac, you aren't like them. Okay, you aren't alone. You know that we all have each other now. Like Derek said; we're brothers now."

"Right. Brothers. Even Stiles?" Isaac looked at Scott form the side.

"I don't know. He's my best friend, and all he seems to do it get hurt."

"But what about all the times he's saved us? Scott, out of everyone I know, he has the most heart. He doesn't care what you do to him, he just doesn't want to see anyone get hurt. He's even saved Derek."

"Yeah, the night when Stiles got hurt, I remember asking Derek why he was so eager to save Stiles, I mean they hate each other right? He just said he felt a debt to him, and that I shouldn't be so surprised that he could actually care.  
"Is that what you think it is?" Isaac lifted his head up. "Do you think he might secretly care?"

"I don't know anymore. I'm worried about Peter though right now."

Stiles had not spent much time asking personal questions with Bridgette, but she was intriguing to him because she always seemed to be open and relaxed with him, something he was not with ther. He didn't know how to talk to her, but he didn't really know how to talk to anybody. It was pleasing to him that Derek generally made himself scarce when Stiles was over, that way he could avoid feeling sexually inferior to him in front of Bridgette, whom he was also sexually inferior to.

He was sitting at the shabby table, still not completely certain if it was sturdy enough for him to lean on when Bridgette turned to him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Stiles?" Bridgette caught Stiles off guard.

"Huh, what?" Stiles jumped.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I heard you were injured in the occurrences the other day."

"Oh, yeah. I just got the stitches out from the surgery, yesterday." Stiles leaned back in his chair, trying to speak with his hands without overdoing it.

"You know, I have a scar from not too long ago, only about a year. I got it form an Argent. Kate. She hated me."

"I didn't know that werewolves cold get scars." Stile said.

"Sometimes we can, it's unusual, but it happens. I got mine from a burn, actually. I can show you, if you want to see. I really don't mind. But I figure, you would be more willing to show me yours if I showed you mine." She walked over to the table and set the book down.

"Umm, I," Stiles mind was in the gutter on that one, "I uh, yeah. Yeah, that's fine." Stiles clasped his hands and set them in his lap.

"Don't freak out, because it is a little bit shocking." Bridgette turned her back to Stiles and lifted her shirt as far as she could up, revealing her bra clasp and shoulder blades. Stiles tried not to be nervous, until he saw the jagged scars along her back.

"I thought you said it was a burn." Stiles face contorted. "Is that…"

"The symbol for Omega, yeah. And it is a burn." Bridgette pulled her shirt down and turned to face Stiles. It was the last night I saw any of my family alive. Kate Argent had captured me and was torturing me when she decided she wanted to test out something on me. So she took out a knife and I was tied up. She cut into my back; she cut the shape into my back with a hot poker from a fire place. I can't heal from burns, only an Alpha can."

"How did you get away?"

"My father, he saved me. But um, he didn't make it. No one did… So what about your scar Stiles? You aren't going to show me?"

"Um, it's not really that big of a deal, it's still healing." Stiles waved his hand. Bridgette gave him a look that was slightly hurt. "Fine." Stiles stood up and lifted his shirt just enough so that she could see all the stitches that were still in his stomach. His skin was almost flawless except for the marks left by the stitches. His skin wasn't red, or swollen, and it didn't look infected.

"It's you. You're the one." Stiles wrinkled his brows and Bridgette smiled. "Stiles remember how I said that there was a god being punished and that was why this happened the first time? You're the god, or whatever that the story was talking about. Derek! Derek come here."

"What the hell do you mean I'm the one, I'm just a kid? And if I'm the cause of this, why would you be calling Derek in here? How do you even know?" Stiles moved quickly pressing himself against the wall moving the chair in front of him for futile safety purposes. Derek walked into the room, his brooding face already intact.

"Derek, it's Stiles, he's the one that is being targeted." Bridgette said.

"I thought you were on my side! I guess that's what I get for trusting a freaking vixen werewolf." Stiles snapped because Bridgette seemed way to excited about all of this.

"How do you know?" Derek turned to her, clenching his fists and grinding his jaw.

"It was his wound. According to the Kanima's legend any human would die after the attack Stiles faced. If a normal human had sustained an injury that severe form the Kanima his flesh would have rotted away already and he would be dying. I saw his wound and it is healing just like a normal injury. Stiles, I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is good. We have almost all the pieces of the puzzle. We know that there are multiple other deity like creatures here that are doing this to you. If we find them and we kill them this will all end, because if we don't it only gets worse." Bridgette looked directly at Stiles.

"You are dead right now. I'm not a god, I don't even believe in that stuff."

"Did you believe in werewolves?" Stiles face fell when he saw the knowing look in Bridgette's eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He held his hand to his stomach. "Yeah I'm definitely gonna be sick."

"Bridgette, you're sure about this?" Derek asked.

"Positive, I checked and double checked and it can only be Stiles. The good thing is Stiles is the most protection we could possibly ask for. That's why he's always saving everyone." Derek gave Bridgette a quizzical look, he hadn't told her about any of the times Stiles had saved anyone. "I've been making friends with your pack. They have a lot to say." Derek's head snapped around over his shoulder.

"Stiles, you need to go home. Go now, I can feel Peter, he's coming, and if you are here when he gets here, it won't be good for you, god or not."

"Okay. I'm going. I'm going right now." Stiles stood up.

"Just be careful. Don't worry Stiles; it's going to be okay. It's not nearly as big of a deal now that we know it's you. At least we can keep a close eye on you. But we need to find out who is doing this. We have to find out soon, before another Argent shows up, because we can't handle everything at once."

"You go too. Go with him and make sure he gets home fine. He doesn't look good. Take him to Scott, and Scott will take him home. Isaac should be with Scott, tell him to go to his home tonight and not to bother coming here afterwards, Boyd and Erica too. Then I want you to go somewhere else for the night."

"I have nowhere else to go." Bridgette challenged.

"I said go." Derek snapped back.

"You're not my alpha yet. I'll be back, tonight." Bridgette walked out of the door with Stiles and they drove to the Vet Clinic. And filled Isaac, Scott and Deaton in on what they learned.

Ten minutes after Stiles and Bridgette left Peter showed up.

"So, Derek, have you considered my request?" Peter asked in his overly confident way.

"No." Derek's face was in a human snarl.

"No you haven't considered it or no, you aren't letting me into the pack?"

"No." Derek said again.

"You know, you should try to broaden your vocabulary a little bit. A pretty face isn't enough to keep you alive in this world. But I hear you have gotten yourself into an eve stickier situation now, one that I seem to be part of, twice actually. I think that's impressive.

"You're always impressed with yourself; try not to take it to heart."

"Speaking of hearts, how did it feel to rip out Jackson's? It didn't really work out the way you planned did it? It worked quite beautifully for me though, when I tried it." Peter was just taunting.

"Where have you been?"

"Canada, there are some interesting people in Canada, you might be surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything." Bridgette walked into the house and directed her glare at Peter.

"Oh, you're Bridgette I take it? Well, you turned out much more beautiful than I thought you would. Bravo, didn't I see you in a movie recently? I thought you were some sort of nurse. Or maybe it was a… maid?"

"Fuck you." Bridgette spat.

"I wouldn't be the first would I?"

"You aren't welcome here." Derek growled  
"Last time I checked it was my house too." Peter was obnoxiously composed.

"You died."

"Correction you killed me." Peter pointed at Derek.

"Leave." Bridgette jumped in.

"You don't have a place in this conversation; you being here lowers the quality of air." Peter rolled his eyes at her.

Before Derek or Peter knew what was going on Bridgette's eyes had begun to glow blue and she jumped at Peter in her wolfs form. He transformed quickly but was not successful in fighting back because of his lack of strength. It was only after a few seconds that Peter disappeared. Bridgette walked up the steps to the house where Derek stood.

Her shirt was torn in various places and her ribs but she was only cut in one place. Her ribs had been sliced in the fight and she was wiping away the blood. Derek noticed that it hadn't stopped bleeding yet as she walked past him and up towards the bed she had set up for herself in one of the partially intact rooms still left.

Derek followed her. He leaned against the doorway as she looked through her bags for a different shirt.

"You aren't healing."

"I'm healing."

"You aren't healing YET."

"I'll start soon." Bridgette turned around to see Derek less than a foot from her. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the wall he slipped his hand along her waist, gripping one of the torn pieces of her shirt and ripping the piece off. He could see another scar on the side in the middle of two of her lower ribs. She gritted her teeth and tried to push him off of her but he pushed back.

"There's a reason your healing process has slowed. You're scar on your back shouldn't be as bad as it is even for a burn. Why aren't you healing right?" Derek turned Bridgette's face towards him.

"It's wolfs bane, okay. It was that same night. Kate was feeling very torturous and she took a knife and cut deep into my ribs, it was gaping, that scar isn't even bad. Once she cut me she stuck the wolfs bane on the outside of it, and then she used the blade of her knife to push it inside my body. I've tried getting it out but it only goes deeper. I can't get it out."

"Did you ask Deaton?" Derek's brows furrowed.

"It was the first thing I asked Deaton. He can't do anything." Bridgette looked Derek directly in the eye. "But I already knew that."

"You could die."

"I will die. If and John doesn't then this will. Either way I don't' have much time. I don't want to die running, I want to die fighting."

"Why are you so eager to die? Why are you so eager to die fighting?"

"Because it's what we do, Derek, we go down swinging."

"We can save you."

"No, no one can save me. After that night I knew it would come down to this. I'm going to fight as long as I can fight. I don't know how long that will be, but I won't stop until I'm dead. But I can't win a fight against death. We fight it as long as we can, but we only survive to die? I just don't get the point of fighting something I can't beat. The Argents. John, that's a fight I can win." Bridgette glared at Derek. "And I can protect Stiles. Out of everyone here, I want him to be okay the most." Funny how he felt the same way.

Derek couldn't handle it anymore and he pushed Bridgette roughly into the wall, pressing his lips to hers forcefully. His hands weren't even searching for a hem, he was just ripping away at the fabric that was still remaining of her shirt. She pulled his shirt off of him and let herself groan when he nipped at her collar bone. She grated her nails across his back as he sent shivers up her spine unclasping her bra.

He had been avoiding this moment since he first met her and now he couldn't stop it. Maybe it was because he knew she could understand his pain. Maybe it helped that she was gorgeous. He didn't care, all he could think about was removing the next piece of her clothing and burring himself in her. Which he did a fantastic job of.

* * *

So, Derek bangs Bridgette, but the sad thing is, it was just a impulse thing and it didn't mean much. Or did it? Or aybe there is something or someone else out tere that means more to both of them. Keep reading to find out. It's gonna get crazy! Please read and review, follow and favorite! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

So I took a leap with this chapter. Stiles is feeling the impact of the news and also the impact of some hidden feelings that are surfacing. This cahpter is a lot about the emotional elements of the characters. Please ead and Review

* * *

Stiles was sitting on his bed, not sure how to take the news.

"If I'm some kind of god why couldn't I have stopped everything from happening? Isn't that part of being a deity? You get to have kick ass supernatural powers? So why don't I have any? I just, don't get it. Scott, come on man you have to say something."

"I- I'm sorry man, I don't know what to say."

"Wow, thanks you're awesome! I friggin kicked ass at being a best friend when you first wolfed out and you don't even have any words of wisdom?" Stiles kicked off his shoes.

"Stiles, I'm sorry okay, I don't know what to say. You do, you always know what to say because that's what you do. You don't have to be a werewolf to save people you just do. I'm sorry okay, but this is not something I can comfort you about. I'm dealing with so much right now. I miss Allison." Scott said.

Stiles was going to say something back about how he was going through the same things but that was exactly why he didn't. He saw the look on Scott's face when he said he missed Allison. Stiles could understand that, and he didn't say anything when Scott sat down on the bed next to him. They had both seen terrible things lately, things that no sixteen year olds should see. Things no one should ever see.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I guess I'm just feeling overwhelmed. I mean, we all are. These past few weeks have been too much. I mean, and I haven't been able to do much to help. I guess… I'm sorry Scott."

It was funny how no one ever noticed that Stiles was always the one apologizing, even when it could not possibly have anything to do with him, but that was what Stiles did. He saved people, and he apologized when he couldn't.

Bridgette woke up first and got dressed like she had done the night before; she wasn't planning on waking Derek or talking to him about what had happened the past two nights. She couldn't say she hadn't thought about it, but actually allowing it to happen was something completely different. After dressing she left the house and drove to see Deaton, where she saw Scott and Isaac were already at work.

"Scott, how is Stiles?"

"He's… he's fine. He's freaking out a little bit, but he'll be fine. I mean who wouldn't freak out if they found out they are a god who's responsible for all the crazy crap that's going on and people dying." Scott said.

"That's not his fault." Bridgette shook her head, not wanting Stiles to feel as bad as he sounded like he did.

"Try telling him that." Isaac stepped into the room from around the corner, he flashed his eyes and Bridgette knew that Stiles must be feeling very down on himself.

"I have to go see him."

"His dad's home right now." Scott said.

"So? I can sneak in through the window." Bridgette collected herself and asked, "Where is Deaton?"

"He's in the back, I just came out of there, and he should be finished up now, if you need to talk to him." Isaac offered.

"Thank you, Isaac." Bridgette smiled at him and walked to the back. As soon as she was out of sight he threw a look towards Scott.

"What is going on with her and Stiles?"

"I don't know."

Deaton was in the back when Bridgette walked in. He looked up from the table at her and smiled.

"Derek knows He found out two days ago, this is the first chance I got to come out here.." She said.

"What does Derek know?" Deaton asked. Bridgette pushed her eyes toward the ground and sighed as she brought her eyes back up. "Oh, he knows about you?" Deaton motioned for Bridgette to close the door and she did, then she walked to the counter.

"It's getting worse. I'm not healing as quickly, I'm afraid soon I'll stop healing all together." Bridgette looked down and closed her eyes. "I just need to know how long I have. I know there is nothing I can do about it. Taking it out would just push the toxin to my heart faster and I would die, and I know you don't have an antidote so I just need to know how long I might have." Deaton looked at her carefully.

"Have you been running a fever?"

"Continuously."

"Have you lost any strength or speed?"

"No, not yet."

"You said you're healing process has slowed?"

"Yeah, significantly."

"You look normal, but the few symptoms you do have are a sign that you will start to deteriorate but not immediately. When they did this to you, they planned it so that you would suffer."

"How long do I have until I can't do anything anymore?"

"Well if you've lasted this long, you still have a few more months."

"Months. Months I can do."

"You have months if you take it easy. If you push yourself, it will be even left. You have to learn how to perform the way you need to in order to stay alive for as long as possible. You won't look sick until right before you die. So it's up to you when you tell anyone else."

Bridgette turned around and put her hand on the door. "Thank you, but I'm not going to tell anyone else. And neither will Derek." She was stepping out of the doorway when Deaton spoke again.

"Not even Stiles?"

"Especially not Stiles."

Stiles never bothered to grab his clothes before he got out of the shower, he never had cause to because his father was the only other person in the house besides even he wasn't there most of the time. He had spent a long time in the shower that morning which was out of character for him. He unusually showered quickly and was in and out but after the night he had before he was not prepared for the day, he was considering skipping school the next day but he knew that it would only draw suspicions from Harris, he has no idea why he hated him so much, but he knew that Harris would have his head on a platter if he missed any of the last week of school.

Stiles walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and didn't notice Derek standing in the corner until he was at his closet.

"Derek! What the hell?" Stiles jumped and puled the towel tighter around his waist trying to make sure that he didn't let it slip. "Get out, dude. Let me you know, get some clothes on. Then you can 'rip my throat out with your teeth' or punch me in the face, but not while I'm naked.

"Is your father here?"

"Do you think I would be yelling if he were? He went to the store."

"I'll wait in the hall." Derek leaned forward pulling himself from the wall and walked out of Stiles bed room door.

"You have no appreciation for the establishment of doorbells!" Derek grunted as he walked out of the room. "I can't even shower in my own house without being attacked." Stiles found himself a pair of boxer briefs and then jeans and a shirt.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yeah dude," Stiles finished pulling his shirt down over his head. "Do you wanna tell me what the hell you are doing here?"

"We need to talk about what happened the other night."

"Can we not talk about that? Because I'm kind of overwhelmed."

"We need to figure out who is doing this and what exactly you are."

"I'm a god."

"You're not a god, there is no such thing."

"Dude, you were born a werewolf and you don't think that there is even a possibility that there could be some sort of god like creatures out there? That's kind of cocky."

"You aren't a god, Stiles; you are just a kid who happens to be connected to something a lot bigger than any one person involved." Derek had moved closer to Stiles and was in his face without realizing it.

"Are you actually mad that I'm important to all of this? I know we aren't exactly fans of one another but you're stuck with me now. At least for now. So can you not act like you hate me for a little bit?" Stiles was doing his best to hold his own against Derek.  
"I don't hate you, Stiles." Derek was worked up.

"Are you sure? Because you really act like it sometimes, and listen man I only take it because Scott's my best friend, and Isaac and Erica and Boyd they aren't bad people. And you know Lydia needs someone too, not to mention that I actually might like Bridgette. I might like her a lot." Stiles knew he couldn't push Derek away because even though there was barely and inch difference between the two, Derek was much stronger. Not to mention a werewolf.

"Stiles I saved your life!"

"Only because you felt some sort of obligation! Come on we both know you don't care about me! You just think I'm a problem. If you hadn't been obligated to save me you would have let me die, no matter what Scott or anybody else wanted, because as much as you like to think you do everything for 'The Pack' you are selfish and you are doing it for you!"

"I saved you because I wanted to save you! Not because I felt like I owed you something. Scott didn't ask me to save you; I did it because I care! God dammit Stiles, you don't get it!"

"You can't save me one day then hate me the next! That's not the way it works, if you care you care all the time, not just when it makes you look like a hero!"

"That's so easy for you to say Stiles because every time you do something it's heroic. Because you can die so easily and I can't. You get hurt and you stay hurt, I get hurt and I heal. You don't get to talk to me about being a hero because that's who you are. You're self-sacrificing ways will get you killed one day and then it will be over for you, but everyone here will still have to deal with it. We have to learn to live without you, and I don't think any of us could do that at this point! I couldn't do it because I care about you, Stiles!" Stiles back was pressed against the wall firmly and his eyes were watering. As he looked at Derek and Derek stared back with his green eyes.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski was home. How did they miss that? Stiles snapped out of it and Derek took a step back, and then seeing Stiles backed across the room.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm upstairs." Stiles called out. "I'm in my room."

They could hear the Sheriff's footsteps as he climbed the stairs and Derek slipped into Stiles' closet.

"Hey Dad," Stiles said, leaning up against his open door, one hand not so subtly scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, son." Stilinski gave Stiles an inquisitive look, he was always suspicious of the kid. "I heard voices up here, what were you doing?"

"Umm, well… I was um, talking to myself." Stiles nodded his head.

"Talking to yourself?" He raised his brows at his son.

"Yup, you know it's a totally normal thing," Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "You know most people do it. And if they say they don't they are probably lying. It's a perfectly healthy thing unless you start arguing with yourself, 'cause that's not normal. But no worries, it was just a chat." Stiles was lucky he had the ability to pull things out of his ass, no matter how ridiculous they were.

"Sure son. I just came up here to tell you I'm home. And there is a girl waiting for you downstairs."

"A, a girl?"

"Yup, she's pretty, really tall, blonde. She says her name is Bridgette." Stilinski said.

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles asked hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Should I send her up?"

"Uh, yeah. Send her up. Sure. I'll just be in here. Alone. You go get her and send her up here." Stiles made on of his wide eyed expressions as he closed the door on his dad turning around shaking his head.

Derek was already out of the closet and he looked at Stiles before he left through the window.

"I shouldn't have come here today. Be careful Stiles." Derek was gone and Stiles starred out the open window. He clenched his jaw then released it and ran his tongue along the outside of his top incisors. He ran one hand across the top of his head and scrunched it back and forth quickly, dropping his hands to let them rest on his waist.

"I care about you too."

"What?" Bridgette said form the door, and Stiles turned around.

"Huh, oh nothing." Stiles said.

"I went back to the house earlier to see if Derek was there, but when he wasn't I decided to look for him here, I know he said he had to talk to you, and I do too so I thought we could kill two birds with one stone. Did he stop by?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Nope. Uh no, No Derek here." Stiles shook his head and looked around.

"Oh. Well I did want to talk to you." She said with a nod.

"If it's about the other day I would really rather not."

"Well it's not about that."

"It's not?" Stiles was shocked.

"Nope."

"Then what is it about?"

"I know you are only human, so to speak, and this all gets overwhelming from time to time, so I wanted to know if you wanted to just hang out." Stiles looked at her funny. "With me. You know, on a date?"

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah I do, I really like you, and you could use a break from the supernatural. I mean even God rested on the seventh day right?" Bridgette smiled.

"Sure, sure I'll go out with you. That sounds awesome."

"Good. Well, I'll see you right. Will you come over and help me research sometime this week? We can go out on Friday?"

"Yeah, yeah Friday is perfect."

"Great." Bridgette was beaming. "I should go, so you can get back to whatever you were doing, but um, I'll see you." She walked to the door and turned. "Bye."

Stiles sat on his bed for a minute and then his dad came up and joined him.

"What was that?" He asked sitting next to Stiles.

"I have a date."

Scott and Isaac were waiting for Derek when he got back to the house.

"What are you hiding from us? What are you and Bridgette not telling us?"

* * *

So what do you think? I like writing this chapter, because I like writing Stiles... 3

Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!


	11. Chapter 11

Im sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up, but I hope you like it. The story is about to take another leap.

* * *

"Scott I am not hiding anything from you. And if I were it would be for your own good." Derek answered Scott, and Isaac stood back a step, his eyes alert like usual.

"Well then Bridgette is. Just tell us, I don't want any more secrets Derek. What is she hiding?" Scott was speaking like he did when he got frustrated, it sounded like he was speaking with his jaw clenched.

Derek took another step forward. "Scott, this is not my secret to tell, it does not affect us in any adverse way, it is something that she will tell you when she is ready. I swear to you that it doesn't matter to you or me or anyone else. So leave it alone, because you will find out eventually." Scott looked back at Derek who was clenching his teeth together.

"Trust you." Scott said.

"Yes, I know you've had problems with it before but I have done a lot for you and the rest of the pack."

"Scott, just listen to him." Isaac put his hand on Scott's arm. "I trust him. If he says it's okay then it's okay." Isaac looked at Derek and he lifted his head up and brought his shoulders back exhaling.

"Fine." Scott said, and Derek went into his house and Isaac and Scott left.

A little while later Bridgett got back.

"Where were you?" Derek asked in a dark mood.

"I went to see Deaton Isaac and Scott were there. The I came back here looking for you, but you weren't here so I went to see Stiles, and then I went to Isaac's house to shower. Erica and Boyd were there and as I was leaving Isaac got there. Why aren't they staying here?"

"It's not very homey here. Why did you go see Stiles?"

"To see if he was okay. You haven't gone to see him?" Bridgette knew how he was going to answer and then she knew the truth.

"No." Derek said. Bridgette nodded.

"You haven't told anyone about me have you? Because I think it would just make them feel uneasy, and I don't want that."

"What happens when you get sick and everyone has to know? Are you going to tell them?" Derek scowled.

"I won't make it that long." Bridgette said.

"What if you do?"

"I won't, okay." Bridgette said. "I already know I'm going to die okay, and I don't want to die lying in a bed, pasty white and coughing up black blood, so I'm going to take the risks I was too afraid to take before." Bridgette snapped at Derek as she walked past him. He inhaled then exhaled quickly and turned around.

"What did you go talk to Stiles about?" He asked.

"What did you go to talk to him about?" She countered.

"I didn't."

"Right, Derek." She walked away towards the back of the house. "Are you coming? It's been a long day."

"No. I'm not sleeping with you tonight." Derek lied.

Stiles and Scott were pretending everything was okay just to get through the last week of school. Isaac had joined them at lunch and throughout most of the day which Stiles was okay with, but he did have to adjust a little, he was so used to it just being Scott and Stiles all the time.

"Dude, no." Scott shook his head in agreement with Isaac.

"Dude, yes. I've got game. Okay maybe I don't but SHE asked ME out. She like came to my house and everything." Stiles used his hands to make vague motions that were completely irrelevant to his revelation.

"Stiles, I think you should be careful with her." Isaac said.

"She's keeping a secret." Scott looked into Stiles' eyes.

"I think she has something going on with her and Derek." Isaac added.

"Trust me," Stiles laughed thinking about how awkward his meeting with Derek had been yesterday," There is nothing going on between them."

"Sure." Isaac said, he walked in on Bridgette and Derek that morning, but he decided not to tell anyone, mostly because his Alpha told him not too.

"You can't just be happy for me? Come on, with everything going on right now, and everything that has happened isn't it okay for the human to have human time?"

"Not with what said human calls 'Werewolf Royalty.' Come on Stiles, you're really going out with her?" Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed, frustrated that Scott couldn't just be happy for him, "I am. Okay. I like her, and I'm going out with her." Stiles said and he walked away. Isaac and Scott flashed looks at each other.

"She used to be a porn star!" Isaac yelled, happy that the hallway was almost empty. Stiles immediately stopped, turned around and ran back."

"What?!" Stiles pushed his hands towards the floor with his palms facing up.

"She used to be a porn star, and this is your first date. Second if we count the one where Lydia almost died." Scott told him.

"You're lying. I know you are lying. She's not a porn star." Stiles walked off to go have his counseling session.

"How have you been? The past few weeks must have been extremely difficult to say in the least."

"Extremely difficult? That's how you would describe it? It's been Hell." Stiles said.

"Well, remember what I told you? If-"

"'If you're going through Hell, keep going.' I know, okay, but how long do I keep going before I get out?"

"Stiles, I know this is difficult, but that is up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tell me how you feel? If I were in your place I might feel like all the people around me were being, I don't know… targeted? Does it feel like the people around you are being targeted, Stiles?" He looked at his counselor.

"Why do you say that? I mean, it's been fine, but I'm just trying to deal with what has been happening." Stiles was feeling uneasy.

"Well, how have you been trying to cope?"

"I um, I guess I've spent a lot of time with the friends I have left. It was a traumatic experience, I almost died. I actually don't know how I didn't die. The doctors said I should have been dead." Stiles put his hand to his face and rubbed his finger along the bottom of his lips.

"How do you feel about your friends after what happened? You've been caught in a lot of difficult situations as of late haven't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I guess I have been but I just want to try and be normal. I mean, is that so wrong, I wish I were just normal."

"Why do you feel you aren't normal?"

"I don't know, it's complex. I wish it were simple but it isn't. It's just not okay. I don't know why I even come here, it's not like you can do much to help me. I finish out the week and what? I go off on my own for the summer? The world finishes crashing down around me?" Stiles brown eyes were screaming for a way out.

Later that day Isaac, Scott and Stiles went to Scott's house and looked up Bridgette Body.

"Oh, oh my God, yup that's her. No I don't need to see anymore. Turn it off." Stiles walked away from the computer and walked to Scott's door. Stiles heard moaning coming from the speakers and Scott and Isaac were still watching. "I said turn it off!" Scott did so. "Okay, so maybe that's what she used to do, but you never know, plus how did she get on film without the glare."

"Contacts," Scott said, "Her eyes were brown in the video.

"How did you even notice that?" Isaac asked.

"They did a close up on her face before she started-"

"Okay!" Stiles said. "If you guys think this is changing my mind it's not. She's not a porn star now okay; she's just trying to help me out. I've had a really rough time, and she's been helpful okay."

"How do you know she's not like that now? How do you know she's not just going to use you for… that?" Scott said.

"Oh, I think she could find it other places." Isaac said.

"Hey, if you're talking about Derek, it's not like that okay. She's not using me. Myabe she actually likes me. Is that a freaking crime around here?"

"She's twenty, so yeah." Scott said.

"Okay, shut up. You two don't get it. You guys are good looking and you actually play lacrosse during the regular season. You get noticed, you get praise, and I don't get any of that. And I don't complain about it, okay, so please just let me have this." Stiles grabbed his backpack and keys and left heading out to his jeep and driving home.

Harris had given Stiles a strange look on the last day of school as he left his class room with Isaac and Scott. Scott he was used to, but Isaac was a new addition to the troublesome duo. Of course Stiles didn't notice. All he knew was that he had a date with Bridgette, a gorgeous ex porn star werewolf who for some reason decided that she was interested in the little skinny supernaturally incompetent god. And he was still questioning whether or not he was a god. Scott and Isaac had stopped trying to convince Stiles not to go out with her, even though they both still thought it was a bad idea.

At 8:00 Bridgette showed up at Stiles house. He was amazed by the fact that she never wore makeup, and he was glad to see when she came to the front door that she was still not wearing makeup. He liked that she didn't dress like Derek and his wolves. She looked like a normal person, in regular blue jeans and bright colored blouses. Stiles couldn't help looking at her button up shirt and wondering how many people had unbuttoned similar shirts.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Hey there, Bridgette." Stiles lingered with the door half way opened.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, you know what, it's probably just better that we just go." Stiles stepped outside and closed the door behind him, checking his shoulder before leaving the house.

"Oh, okay." Bridgette stepped back, and Stiles hooked his arm under hers and walked them towards his jeep. He opened the door for her and she jokingly curtsied, and he bowed in return then jogged around the front of the car laughing.

"So, you're dad is working tonight?"

"Um, yeah, he's on call, you know, just patrolling the streets. Keeping Beacon Hills safe." They exchanged glances and busted out laughing. Safe. Right.

"I think he has to be a good man to have raised such an amazing son."

"I'm not amazing."

"No, I think you're pretty amazing, Stiles." Bridgette smiled, turning her head to look at her date. Stiles looked back at her with one hand on the steering wheel. "So where are we going?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course. I have a big appetite." Stiles tried not to squirm. Knowing about her past just made things like that sound… too appealing.

"Well, there is this place that serves the greatest grilled cheese; I personally like it because it's hard to mess up. But I was thinking after grilled cheese we could probably go play laser tag."

"You mean run around in a poorly lit maze and not have to worry about dying for real? That sounds like a winning plan. I'm glad I'm out with you right now."

They ate their sandwiches and talked about the most normal things they could think of, which came surprisingly easy.

"Okay, in all seriousness, why did you want to go out with me tonight?" Stiles asked. Bridgette shook her head smiling.

"You know, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to you. I think it's your charm though. You just have something about you where you don't have to try. You have a big heart, and I admire that, because I know that I don't."

"Well, I know you are wrong about one thing. I think you have a big heart. You came here right? After everything you came here, that means something. People don't just walk into the line of fire because they want to know whether or not they are bullet proof." Stiles leaned forward across the table a little bit.

"Yeah," Bridgette sighed. "I don't know, people haven't always described my choices as noble or particularly good."

"People say crap. So what? It's not like what they think really matters. People are always gonna have something bad to say about someone, just because."

"I'm sure you've heard things about me. Haven't you?" Stiles looked at the table and crossed his fingers together, clasping his hands together on his lap.

"Well, I don't care. We aren't always the same people we were. What you did or didn't do doesn't really matter." Stiles looked at his hands.

"I like that about you. You know, I like you. You're a good guy."

"A good guy who's about to kick your butt in laser tag!"

They suited up for the game and decided to tag team. Stiles was very good and he won the first round, they had given up on teaming up that time around when they split up and Bridgette was unaware. He promised that they would stick together the second round, and they did until the game was cut short.

Stiles had just turned a corner when someone let out a blood curdling scream. It felt for a second like the entire maze froze, but the screams grew louder and soon multiplied. There were screams coming from all over and Bridgette grabbed Stiles wrist.

"We have to get out of here. I don't know what's going on, but we have to make it out of here, because I think whatever it is, has to do with you." Stiles tried to walk in front of her but she insisted on leading the way, claiming an advantage with her heightened senses. They managed to make it most of the way to the exit without running into any gruesome scenes but only a few turns from the exit they saw a girl lying on the floor paralyzed. Bridgette and Stiles exchanged glances and ran out, knowing exactly what was after them.

Stiles and Bridgette left the maze but were stuck there until they could give statements to Sheriff Stilinski. Luckily no one had actually been seriously hurt. No throat slashing, no bloody bodies, just a few paralyzed young people, taken out on stretchers and on girl in an almost catatonic state, that couldn't actually say anything.

"The graveyard? No okay, I'm home, I just got there. No I'll be fine. I'm just going home. Okay, I'll see you at home." Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Bridgette. " Do you want me to take you to Derek's or-"

"No." Bridgette said. "You aren't staying alone tonight. You're dad said he wouldn't be home until noon tomorrow right? I'll move my car so he won't see it. I'll stay the night." Stiles squirmed a little bit.

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Not with the way things have been going. I'm staying tonight okay." Bridgette put her hand on Stiles hand.

Bridgette went back to Derek's house the next morning. She walked through the front door and called out to Derek.

"Derek, we need to talk!" Derek came out with Isaac. "How exactly did you kill Jackson? Tell me exactly what happened." Derek and Isaac stared at each other in confusion. They had both been there when Jackson died.

"I ripped his heart out," Derek said crossing his arms across his chest.

"What did you do with the heart after you ripped it out?"

"I put it back. I had to; I couldn't leave his heart ripped out." Derek said.

"What is this about? Why are you asking?" Isaac asked.

"Because Jackson isn't dead. You put back his heart and it let him heal. He was there last night when I was with Stiles. His grave was destroyed and his body was gone. You should have burnt the heart. How did you not know this?" Bridgette was raising her voice.

"That's impossible. He can't be alive. I felt his heart stop beating in my hand." Derek said.

"No, it's not impossible if you didn't burn the heart. Dammit Derek!" Bridgette yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Because you are an Alpha! You have to know these things. You can't act without knowing exactly what the consequences will be. You think without acting and people die. Everyone dies if you don't know what you're doing!"

"Isaac, you should leave." Derek didn't even look at him. Isaac took the order and bowed out leaving quickly to find Scott and tell him what had happened.

"What were you thinking?" Bridgette said. "We have to find the Kanima and kill it the right way this time." Derek was pacing. "Are you even listening?"

"Is Stiles okay?"

"Yes, but that's not the point! Do you think I would be here if he weren't okay? I stayed over to make sure nothing happened and I snuck out when his father got home. He's fine but we have more important things to worry about right now."

"No, we don't this is exactly why you don't need to be with Stiles. He is our priority because like it or not, this is all about him."

"And I can tell you hate that, don't you?" Bridgette argued. "You can't stand that he has to be in the middle of this. Tough, okay, I don't know what your problem is but you just have to deal with it. I care about Stiles and that's something you have to deal with too."

"No, you don't because you wouldn't be doing this if you did. You are going to die and what then? You don't think Stiles has lost enough people he cares about? Haven't you? Haven't I?"

"That's really what you're afraid of? Him having feelings for me too? No matter where you are in your life as long as you are surrounded by people you will always have people to lose."

"When you die he will be devastated. Leave him alone, Bridgette. I care about you too, so leave him alone, let him fall in love with someone else. Let him be normal."

"Is that why you haven't told him how you feel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you might have feelings for me, but they will never hold a candle to the feelings you have for Stiles. I don't know what's going on with you two, but there is something going on."

Derek looked at the girl in front of him and knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He hated the idea of Stiles with Bridgette. He hated it, but he knew that he had to take care of Jackson before he could get close to Stiles. There were so many things left to take care of and they all had to do with Stiles.

* * *

SSo, like I said big addition to the story line next chapter so just stay tuned, Don't give up on me now, maybe Jackson's real parent's are important? OOOH! Please read, review, follow and favorite!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I am really working on building up something big. Please stick with me I promise it will be worth it.

* * *

Stiles had only kissed Bridgette that night, but he did fall asleep with his arm wrapped around her. It felt good to him, both the kiss and the holding. He wasn't quite sure how, but he had found something good in all of the terrible things going on. Of course he had his father, and he had Scott, but he had always had those things. It felt good to actually find something good that wasn't so hard to have. He never really had Lydia. Okay, he never had Lydia. She was just a dream. I dream that was very hard to let go of. Bridgette knew that.

"Good morning." Bridgette said when she woke up. Stiles sitting on his chair at his desk facing the computer, but she knew that he had been watching her, she could feel it. And it was true; he spun his chair around as soon as he saw her moving.

"Um, hi. Hey, how are you?" Stiles leaned back in his chair scratching his head and stood up. He was already dressed and walked towards his bed.

"I'm good."

"Well, I'm glad you stayed last night. You know something would have definitely gone wrong if you had left and I would probably be dead." Stiles started to cringe thinking about all of the things that could have happened.

"Well, I'm glad you let me stay. It's good to know that you felt protected." Bridgette smiled. "You did make me feel safe too."

Stiles smiled a little to himself. "I hope you don't think this is weird, because I have literally never done this before, but my dad is gonna be home soon, and I don't want you to have to climb out the window."

"You know what, it's no problem. Can I just take a shower before I leave?" Bridgette was standing up and getting out of bed. "If that's okay. I mean I can probably go back to Isaac's house where-"

"No that's fine. You can go ahead, I mean, my dad shouldn't be home for a while."

"Okay, I guess I'll just go do that." She stood up and walked towards him and they just stood there.

"So, I'll just wait here." Stiles made his face that he makes when he's nervous. "The uh, shower is down the hall and um to the left. So, go for it." She stood up and walked down the hall and Stiles sat on his bed. He waited around for a while Bridgette showered then he walked downstairs, he shot an awkward look towards the bathroom and continued down the stairs where his dad stood in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad." Stiles smiled and then looked up really fast his eyes wide. "Hey Dad! You're home, that's awesome. I thought you weren't going to be home until noon?" Stiles looked around and then peaked at the stair case.

"Yeah but, I got off early. They told me to come home and get some rest. Last night was crazy." Sheriff Stilinski leaned against the counter and took a sip of his coffee, which Stiles knew he didn't need. "Hey, I thought you were in the shower? Isn't the water running?"

Stiles looked around quickly, "I, um… yeah. I am gonna take a shower, soon. Yeah. I was warming up the water. I'm gonna go take that shower soon. Now. I should go." Then the water stopped and Stiles closed his eyes making a painful expression, clutching his fists.

"Did the water just stop?" Sheriff Stilinski looked up with one eyebrow raised.

"What, no. I guess it just shut off cause, I'm not in there…"

"Okay, there I someone up there? It's that girl isn't it?"

"What? No, are you crazy? Come on, Dad, there's no one up there." Sheriff Stilinski walked to the stairs and up to the hallway where Bridgette came walking out of the bathroom.

"Stiles, I hope you know you are out of shampoo… Sheriff…" Stiles looked at his dad with an oh crap look on his face.

"I can explain…"

"No, son don't. Just… what is she doing here? No, we'll have this talk later. Bridgette."

"I'm just gonna go. I should go." Bridgette said.

"You don't need a ride home?" Sheriff said.

"I um, well, we didn't… she parked it down the road so that no one would know she was here, and this sounds so much worse than it is. Nothing happened!"

"Really, nothing happened. After last night I was scared and I didn't want to go back home, so I stayed here. Nothing happened, I swear. He's a great guy, and he's very respectful, so I promise you nothing happened."

Stiles and his father went on to have a very serious talk after Bridgette left until there was a knock in the door and some very submissive apologizing on Stiles' part.

Derek and Bridgette showed up at Isaac's house.

"Did you tell them about what happened last night?" Derek asked.

"Of course he did. How can Jackson not be dead? We were all there." Erica asked.

"We missed a step apparently, and now we have to do it right." Derek said.

"Well, can't we try what we did last time? Only this time it works. Full moon right? If we do it during the full moon it should work." Boyd said, edging his hand towards Erica's.

"It's too risky. We have to kill him. If we wait until the next full moon people will get hurt. The Kanima has to have a master it is a rule of its existence. The Kanima is a weapon of vengeance and there is someone out there with a vendetta, there is always someone out there." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, but you don't think it's at least worth it to try? We can't kill him again and not try to save him." Boyd said.

"At this point we are running out of options. I have a solution, but none of us are going to like it. Especially not Scott, but this has to be done. I called Scott and he should be on his way over."

"What about Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"He doesn't live that far away he can be here as soon as we need him to be." Bridgette says.

"We should call him soon, if Scott hasn't already." Isaac stepped up.

"Okay, there is something all of you need to know." Derek said sighing and looking at Bridgette, then back to his pack. "I'm not the only one who survived the fire six years ago."

Lydia stood in Stiles doorway, her eyes wide and watery. She didn't say anything, but wrapped her arms around Stiles neck and hugged him.

"Stiles. Thank God you're okay. I heard about what happened last night and that you were there." Lydia pulled away from him to look at his face then clutched him tightly again in a desperate hug. "It was him wasn't it? It was Jackson?" She pulled away again and this time Stiles pulled her with him to sit on the couch.

"He's alive?" Lydia's eyes were watering more now.

"I think so, I mean there is really no other explanation right? His body is missing, and that means that he's somewhere out there. It wouldn't be the first time that this happened right?"

"No, but Stiles, if he's alive, then he did that last night. And Derek is going to kill him again. I can't watch him die again." Lydia was letting a few tears escape.

"I know," Stiles pulled her in for a hug. "I know, okay he won't kill him again. Not if I can help it."

"What if you can't? I've lost the people I care about most in the world and everyone thinks I've gone crazy. What if I'm left alone, and you can't do anything about it?" She looked into his big warm, brown eyes hoping that there was something in them she could latch onto and depend on.

"I have to be able to do something." Lydia found that something. She was about to kiss Stiles when his phone rang. Lydia smiled knowingly and leaned back into the couch cushion as Stiles breathed a sigh of frustration and made his most convincing angry face as he reached for his phone. Lydia half managed a laugh. She hadn't laughed in a while

"Dude, pack meeting at Isaac's." It was Scott.

"I'm kind of busy, Man, but okay. Lydia is here, she came to see me about last night."

"No! Good, bring here, she helped us last time, and she can help us this time. Plus she deserves to know." Scott said, feeling a little guilty.

"Okay. I guess we're on our way. Isaac's?"

"Yeah, I'm almost there, hurry over." Scott hung up the phone and Stiles shoved his into his pocket as he looked back towards Lydia.

"Derek and his pack are having a meeting about what happened last night. They want us to come."

"Anything to help." Stiles stood up holding his hand out to Lydia as she gulped. She took his hand and he gently lifted her to a standing position. "This is a nightmare, you know that? I keep thinking I'll wake up and I never do. How did our lives come to this, Stiles? We're just supposed to be simple people." Lydia's expression was breaking his heart, he knew he hadn't lost his feelings for her, and she hadn't lost her feelings for Jackson. He moved his face close to hers, out on hand on her cheek and watched her close her eyes. But he didn't kiss her lips, he softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess what we are supposed to be, and what we actually are, aren't always the same." He smiled and Lydia felt another hot warm tear slide down her cheek. Neither of them knew that Sheriff Stilinski saw them, but he was proud of who his son was.

Stiles was the last to get to Isaac's house and Lydia stopped before she walked in to look across the street at Jackson's house. She played with something at the collar of her shirt

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. We should probably get in there. Even the big bad wolves have to have a little help from the human's right?" Stiles smiled at her as she turned towards Isaac's house, he snuck a quick peak at the Whittemore's house before he walked into Isaac's to meet with the rest of the pack.

"Hi, Stiles." Bridgette said hello first. Derek exhaled impatiently crossing his arms. Lydia flashed a look at Bridgette, not having met her and she was feeling intimidated by the extremely tall and bust strong faced girl next to Derek.

"Hey, Bridgette." Stiles smiled and looked at the floor remembering the morning when Lydia coughed. "Oh, this is um, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Bridgette. She's another werewolf from Louisiana and she's been helping us out lately." There was a pause as he looked at a smiling Bridgette. "She was with me last night when everything happened."

"Oh." Lydia said.

"I know that you were involved with Jackson. I hear you were even the cure for him. I'm sorry, I know that it is hard to lose someone that you love. Even when they aren't the person you loved anymore." Scott couldn't help but feel a little stung that she had never said that to him. He felt like he deserved it, and at that moment he felt himself building up a need to hear her say that to him too. Everyone acted like they had forgotten what happened to him that night.

"Thank you. But he's back isn't he?"

"We think so." Derek said. "And if he is back then we are all in danger again. And there is more danger on the way. We are all about to dive into deeper trouble than we have ever been in before."

"I want to help. Whatever it is, I want to be included. Maybe if I had been a part of this sooner things wouldn't have gotten to where they are so I want to help." Lydia stepped forward and Derek looked taken aback by her gusto, Stiles wasn't though, in fact he was the only one who wasn't. "I may not be anything special, but I'm smart and I want to do everything I can to help you. And to help Jackson. But I want to save him. Don't tell me there is no way to save him, because there is always a way."

"We can't make any promises." Derek told her.

"I didn't ask for promises." They stared each other down for a minute before Derek spoke again.

"Fine, we'll try. But I need to tell everyone something very important." He huffed.

"Did I miss tea time?" Scott and Lydia froze in place when they heard the familiar voice. Scotts stomach dropped and he couldn't breathe for a moment. Lydia felt a rage swell up in her chest and felt like she was about to lose all control.

"What is he doing here?" Scott asked first, but the sound of his voice was immediately followed by the sound of Lydia asking the same question.

"Well, I can see I've been missed." Peter said.

"What is he doing here? He's the one; he's the one who attacked me!"

"Hey I was in a bad spot; I've had a change of heart." Peter tried to brush off the anger in Lydia's voice with his best attempt at charming the rest of the group.

"Whoa, what is going on here I thought we were anti-uncle-ex-alpha-psychopath!" Stiles shot his eyes to Derek, the first time they had seen each other since the strange occurrence the other day. Just as Derek was about to speak Isaac asked a question.

"Wait who is he?"

"That's Derek's uncle. He killed Derek's sister, tried to kill Lydia, me and Stiles, then Derek ripped his throat out and we burned him." Scott said. Isaac looked uncomfortable,

"Yeah, I think that was a bit much. Look at all of the trouble you have gotten yourselves into since I've been gone." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Listen, none of us like working with him, but he can help us." Bridgette spoke up cutting Derek off again.

"I thought Bridgette was here to help us." Erica said.

"Oh, she is, but I can help too. Where she has a family name and big fancy leather bound book, I have cunning."

"No one likes this, but we have to survive this and everything else that is barreling towards us right now, and if we are going to do that, then we have to solicit the help of Peter." Derek and Stiles hadn't stopped staring in their own confrontational manner.

"Solicit? I'm not a hooker. I'm not even getting paid for thi-"

"Shut up!" Scott, Derek and Stiles said at the same time.

"We have to work with him. That's the end of the story. Every time someone chooses not to trust me someone gets hurt." Derek looked at each member of his pack in turn.

"How could you trust him?" Scott asked with a burst of fervor.

"You trusted Gerard, didn't you? I think there is more trust to be had here than there was there." Derek answered back, trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince others. "You all have to trust me, whether you want to or not because we could all be in danger."

The pack stood around not speaking, thinking over what Derek had just said. Erica and Boyd had left him once before, so had Scott, he couldn't count on Lydia because she barely knew him. Stiles practically hated him, Bridgette was a wild card. Isaac was the only one he felt almost sure about. Isaac would stay. Derek stared at Isaac waiting for him to react first, but then Stiles lifted his head up.

"I trust you." He said with a nod, stepping forward and putting his hand out. Derek stared at Stiles in a questioning manner, his eyebrows rushed up towards the middle of his forehead and then he looked down at Stiles hand. "You're supposed to shake it." Stiles urged and Derek shook his hand, nodding to Stiles.

It was Stiles decision to trust Derek that gave everyone else the courage to do the same. It was unspoken, but it was decided, if Stiles trusted Derek, everyone else should too. No one knew why they trusted Stiles so explicitly, but they did. It was just a natural thing; he was sturdy and smart, and very brave, even with no cause to be. Scott admired that, it was the reason they were best friends, because at the very base of who they were they were brave and they were good.

Bridgette smiled as Stiles, she was afraid she was developing feelings for Stiles that were a danger to herself and him. But she wasn't planning on listening to the voice of logic in her head that told her to stay far away from him.

"So, I guess it's time we had the big pack talk." Peter rolled his eyes as the pack moment of silence.

"Not everyone here is pack." Derek said in rebuttal.

"Right I know, me Bridgette, and the humans. Let's get on with it."

"No just you." Derek said.

"Well, that's hurtful." Peter mockingly put his hand over his heart. "Anyway, it's time to get down to business. You guys have gotten in so deep that this is going to be a tough one to get out of."

"Yeah, well what do you know about my 'I'm a god' thing." Stiles asked jokingly.

"Well, you're not a god for one." Peter laughed a bit and scoffed in Stiles direction.

"What?" Stiles threw his hands down and scrunched his brows together. "What do you mean, not a god? I am so a god."

"No, you are not. People used to believe that, you're just strangely connected to our supernatural world. The fact that you are the epicenter of this means that you're just very connected to the people around here. And from what I see, that is exactly what you are." Lydia was a little behind on the pack news but they soon caught her up. The plan was now to do everything they could to capture Jackson and keep him safe. Of course they discussed the circumstance that Kanima Jackson starts hurting people, in that case then it was slash throats first and ask questions later. Lydia was praying that didn't happen. She was in the car with Stiles and he was driving her home when his phone rang.

"Danny?" He answered after checking the caller id.

"Stiles, hey man you have to come over. There is something going on and I think I might be going crazy."

"Um, I have to drop Lydia off at her house, but I'll be right over."

"No, bring her. She has to be here."

"Why, what's going on Danny." Stiles was concerned with the sound of Danny's voice.

"Jackson is here."

* * *

Okay so, I promise you the thing with Jackson is not what it seems. There is something else going on, so please keep reading my updates. Read, review, follow and favorite.


End file.
